The Space Between
by Ella Twain
Summary: Twenty years have passed since Season Two, which ended in a very different manner. What will happen when suddenly the space between them must finally end? Slightly AU, Future and UC Couple Catergory
1. Prologue

Title:_ The Space Between_

Author: ella twain All characters belong to Jason Katims, FOX, UPN, Melinda Metz and respective others. All songs are property of the respective artists- a special note to DaveMatthews Band, who inspired the heartof this fanfiction.Some characters belong to me…that's right I created them. They are like my kids…well, not really but that sounds poetic doesn't it?

Category: Future Unconventional Couple Fan Fiction

Rating: PG-13, for language and a _few_ sexual references.

Summary: It is nearly twenty years in the future. I have taken strong liberties with Season Two (And I mean STRONG LIBERTIES…) and Season Three- well that was just a horrid figment of someone's imagination, therefore IT DID NOT take place. And for my own sake of heart, Alex Whitman made it through Season Two as you will see.

Author's note: Written quite some time ago folks...and therefore I owe gratitude to Insane Roswell List where this was first posted, Nic- my dear Rosweillain buddy who would sit and listen patiently to my deep soulful passion about a certain UC couple and finally to all those who read this fic- thanks...Read and review.

**PROLOGUE**

Dear Journal,

"We will be friends forever, for what ever comes, the road always leads home- back here to our family and friends. Home is where the heart is." I, Liz Parker, former Valedictorian of West Roswell High, beloved daughter and once beloved friend, am a liar. Home is where the heart is- funny- but I am spouting off truths I no longer believe.

My "friends" have betrayed me and let me down- they have disappointed and accused me. I have been screamed at and reprimanded.

My feelings have been disregarded and thrown-away in many respects. I was laughed off as a crazy fool. But I knew I was right- I knew the truth.

You see Journal- Alex wasn't in Sweden. He was missing. And no one but me believed in that truth. Max yelled at me and then promptly ran into Tess' arms. Michael ignored me and pulled Maria with him. Isabel pretended I didn't exist. Even Sheriff Valenti and Kyle didn't want to hear my theories and ideas. I became alone in this mission- this search for the truth. Meanwhile things progressed between both Maria and Michael and Max and Tess. Tess eventually became pregnant with Max's child. So it turns out the one boy I loved in all the world gives himself to a girl I despise. My friends weren't talking to me- and before I knew it I had the truth in my hands and the Pod Squad was getting ready to bail.

What happened next? I found Alex. I found out Tess was mind warping him and others. I came to Max and the others with the truth and they had no choice but to believe me this time. The Graniolith was "shut down" in Max's rage and Tess left town with Max's unborn son in tow. But the damage had been done- the words had been said. And I- Liz Parker was alone.

The day I began this journal I would have never believed I would end it with such bitterness and hate. Hate for the people who I once believed I would love forever. How naive I am. People always called me innocent and inexperienced - and I always fought them- after all I knew of what was truly out there in the dark sands of Roswell, New Mexico. I had a deep dark and horrific secret; a secret that could kill and had killed before. I wasn't innocent or so I believed. Now, I see, maybe they were right-maybe they all saw the inevitable. I had been blinded and could not see it coming.

Is it possible to be friends with people who have abandon you? Counted you as nothing more than a crazy fool? I'm not sure where their lives will lead them. I'm not even sure if their plans include leaving Roswell. We haven't talked...we haven't spoken... we haven't _seen each other_ in one year. A year of odd silent pauses, careful maneuvers of avoidance, and glances in different directions. I want to wish them the best- I want to be happy for what ever may come in their lives- but I can't.

If home is where the heart is- then where is my heart? Where am I? That scares me- each night- questioning: where is my heart? I know one thing; it is no longer in Roswell, New Mexico. The truth sets you free- and freedom is over-rated and misunderstood.

Nevertheless, I am seeking freedom, far away from the desert confines of Roswell, New Mexico. I, Liz Parker, tomorrow will board a jet plane, and leave Roswell once and for all and seek what ever I need to seek. Maybe, I need to seek faith- because I'm not sure if I believe in the truth anymore and God only knows where that will lead.

There's a song on the radio. It's funny because it's how I feel---and I wonder if this is how I will feel forever. Will I become what I am destined to be? Can that ever change?

I am Liz Parker and two years ago I died and Max Evans saved me, but now it is time for me to save myself.

**THE SONG**

_You cannot quit me so quickly  
There is no hope in you for me  
No corner you could squeeze me  
But I've got all the time for you love_

_The space between  
The tears we cry is the laughter that keeps us coming back for more  
The space between  
The wicked lies we tell to keep us safe from the pain_

_Will I hold you again_

_These fickle fuddled words confuse me  
Like will it rain today  
We waste the hours with talking, talking  
These twisted games we're playing_

_We're strange allies  
With warring hearts  
What a wild eyed beast you be_

_The space between  
The wicked lies we tell that hope to keep us safe from the pain_

_Look at us spinning out in the madness of a roller coaster  
You know you went off like the devil in the church  
In the middle of a crowded room  
All we can do my love  
Is hope we don't take this ship down_

_The space between  
Where you smile and hide  
That's where you'll find me if I get to go_

_The space between  
The bullets in our fire fight  
Is where I'll be hiding waiting for you  
The rain that falls  
Splashed in your heart  
Ran like sadness down the window into your room_

_The space between  
Our wicked lies is  
The hope to keep safe from pain_

_Take my hand  
Cause we're walking out of here  
Right out of here  
Is all we need dear_

_The space between  
What's wrong and right  
Is where you'll find me hiding  
Waiting for you_

_The space between  
Your heart and mind  
Is the space we'll fill with time_

_The space between  
The tears we cry is the laughter keeps us coming back for more  
The space between  
Our wicked lies where we hope to keep safe from pain_

_The space between  
The space between_

**Roswell, New Mexico**

**_20 years later_**

The Crashdown was empty. For 40 years the Crashdown had served as _the_ "hangout" for the small town of Roswell. It had been a gathering place for adults, teenagers, children, and tourists. It was, after all, the only place in the world where you could order a Will Smith Burger and Alien Blast- and still feel as if you weren't in a part of Disney World. Tears, laughter, pain, and joy- had been spent there- like money and change. Lives changed within the walls of the small cafe. And no one could deny- the town would not be the same without it. It had become a cornerstone for the small close-knit community. But its time had come- just as much as for the other once "popular" traveled tourist attractions to fade away and give into the new politically correct aspects of the world. Now, Roswell was nothing more than a pit-stop on the way to the ever over-populated California. The town was slowly dying and most of the residents realized that it wouldn't be long before their little town was another stop on tour bus--- "Visit Roswell, New Mexico - The Alien Ghost Town". The owners of the Crashdown were moving on as well. Longing to be closer to their daughter and her small family- they planned to move from the hot desert sands of New Mexico to the cold blustering winters of Maine. There was no choice; the Crashdown would be closed for the last time.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: The Space Between

Chapter One 

Author: ella twain 

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Jason Katims, FOX, UPN, Melinda Metz and respective others. All songs are property of the respective artists. Emily, David, Lucy, Roger and Violet are mine- respectively.

Category: Future Unconventional Couple Fan Fiction 

Rating: PG-13 

Summary: It is nearly twenty years in the future. I have taken strong liberties with Season Two (And I mean STRONG LIBERTIES…) and Season Three- well that was just a horrid figment of someone's imagination, therefore IT DID NOT take place. And for my own sake of heart, Alex Whitman made it through Season Two as you will see. 

Author's note: Read and review please.

**Los Angeles, California**

"Max- the quarterly reports on this company are more than convincing that they need our ever present guiding hand. This company has the potential for great things and I think it is our duty as enterprising Americans- supporting free enterprise that is- to help this fledging start-up."

"Okay."

"We're about to enter a very risky capitalistic venture and all you have to say is okay?"

"What did you expect- balloons- streamers- a ticker-tape parade?"

"No. I just expected... never mind what I expected. I am nothing than a mere employee in your presence. Do I need to bow when I exit or is that just on special occasions?"

"At this point you're abusing sarcasm."

"Sorry." The voice on the other line chuckled. "If that's it- we have a meeting with the President of the company tomorrow night at La Scalla's. Be prompt, be dressed, and be ready to win them over with that killer CEO attitude all your employees adore and the secretaries fantasize about. Speaking of secretaries..."

"No, David. I'm not being set-up with another one of your "women"."

"Max- you sound as if I am talking about a prostitute?"

"You might as well be."

"Funny _sir_. Your loss, Max."

"I doubt it. Good night David."

"Good night sir." The voice punched from the other line. Max placed the phone down and laughed silently to himself. Next to his phone was one single solitary picture framed in an elegant silver frame. It had been a Christmas gift from his sister a few years back. It was Junior Prom. All of them, smiling for the picture taker. Pretending nothing was wrong. Pretending all was well. Years later, Max realized it was merely the calm before the storm to come. It was a storm that scattered this group of friends to worlds and states apart. His fingers traced over the image lightly. Sadly, that was the last time they were all together. After that moment… things changed and were never the same. Max's tired mind drifted in out of their lives- speculating what had become of everyone. What did they grow-up to be? Did they grow-up, Max wondered, coming to focus on Michael's petulant smile. Max placed the picture down softly before gathering his things and shutting off his office light.

**Richmond, Virginia**

"ALEX the thinga-majigger is broken, AGAIN!"

"I'll fix it." Alex said, letting out an exasperated sigh. Alex Whitman wound his way through the many rooms in the Starry Night Inn. Alex Whitman had learned two things since becoming owner of the Starry Night; one- never double book and two- never let his wife near the highly advanced computer system. As much as Alex loved his wife of nearly 16 years, Isabel was about as computer literate as a five year old- and then he wasn't sure if the five year old knew more. Finally making his way to the check-in desk and befuddled wife, Alex let out a sigh and a small smile. Isabel gave her husband her I'm- mad- as hell- and-I'm -not-going -to- take- it -anymore look- which clearly meant she was not happy. Again the computer had revolted against her and again she was at her husband's mercy.

"I swear Alex- this computer hates me."

"Maybe you two could enter counseling. I believe there is an extreme lack of communication and one case of OCD."

"I'm not obsessive. Besides if I have OCD you have AP."

"What's AP?"

"Amateur psychology." Isabel stated never missing a beat or glancing away from the computer screen.

Alex smiled. He worked quickly with the keyboard- adjusting Isabel's mistakes.

"Who says two wrongs don't make a right?" Alex muttered as he returned Isabel to the main screen.

Isabel turned to her husband and gave him a brilliant and determined smile. "I'm going to do this Alex."

"It's important that you keep telling yourself that, Is."

Isabel gently pushed her husband away and returned to the evil machine. "Go. Work. Earn your keep."

"I thought I earned it well enough last night." Alex said under his breath as he headed back to the rose garden.

"You think too much, Alex dear." Isabel responded already having trouble with computer again.

**Mountain Port, Maine**

"Out of everybody- she picks me. Life's not fair." Emily Meyers concluded as she threw her heavy-book-homework-weighted book pack in the red and black booth.

"And they say kids don't learn anything in school these days." Violet responded to the teen angst emitting from the adolescent girl. "Here, drink this, and you'll understand the meaning of life." Violet said laying the blue cup of coffee in front of Emily.

"Is that a promise?" Emily inhaled the thick aroma of the caffeine. The nectar of life, Emily thought. She gave a pleased smile to Violet who set out behind the counter to retrieve more orders. Life was looking clearer already.

From the back, a focused and driven Liz walked out and sat across from the girl. Liz's eyes focused on the bills and payments due and the latest figures Don had given her for the Diner. They weren't in the hole- yet. Violet set a green mug in front of Liz full of chai tea- Liz's personal favorite. After the tea was in set and Liz had her first sip- she placed the bills and figures down and looked at Emily. "How was school?"

"My teacher hates me, Charlie asked me out---again, I just read "Persuasion" and I think I might have discovered the cure of some incredible rare disease."

"Really?"

"Oh and life's not fair. How was your day?"

"Well... I worked at the Diner, worked at the Diner, and now am discovering we may not actually be in debt. We may actually make a profit."

"That's good."

"Very good."

"So you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"Just last night--- you seemed upset. You pulled out _the box_."

"Oh… that… just being nostalgic in my old age and with mom and dad selling the Crashdown; I got sort of…sentimental."

"What was the red book?"

"It was my journal when I was not much older than you. I was science geek, and we science geeks always kept journals."

"Did you put it back in the box?"

"I think so, why?"

"Might prove a good read."

"Sorry- I was a dork- nothing interesting."

"Come on- mom---Grandad and Grandma owned the Crashdown."

"Not a big deal."

"Sure... " Emily rolled her eyes.

"Well- it's not interesting- and if you do happen upon it and begin reading I will forever deny anything that I wrote."

"There's a shocker. I finally discover my mother may actually have a mysterious and adventuresome past- and I get nothing."

"If you are done whining- is there anything else?"

"Yes- that hot guy over there has been starring at you for the past 15 minutes."

"Sure." Liz muttered as she picked the figures back up and began running them in her head. However, a still small voice filled her head with pride. Liz was a single mother- with a 16 year old daughter- not many men came knocking on her door- at least not "hot" guys- as her daughter had put it.

Michael Guerrin glanced back at the woman and quickly turned back to his coffee, when the girl looked his way. He shook his head- there was no way that could be Liz Parker. In his mind, Liz Parker had gone to Yale or another upper crust Prep school and was now living the high life in a rich town with her even richer husband. Liz Parker- the one in his world- threw social parties and discovered cures for diseases. Liz Parker was NOT owner of Joe's Diner in the small town of Mountain Port, Maine. And she definitely did NOT have a teenage daughter. Yet, a small suspicion tugged at Michael's mind. The woman did bare an extreme resemblance to her- she also sounded very much like Liz as well- with that confidence touched with innocence mixed in with pure "spunk". He turned and glanced again before deciding to just go over and ask her.

Liz went silent. It couldn't be. Not Michael Guerrin in her small diner in Maine. On the other hand, as he got up from his place at the counter, the walk, the hair, and the face- it was Michael Guerrin. Liz stood-up and met Michael half-way.

"Michael Guerrin?" Liz asked making sure her theories were correct.

"Liz Parker?" He asked, not entirely sure himself.

Liz smiled and Michael returned it with his classic smug grin. Liz stuck out her hand- Michael took it and pulled her into a hug- which Liz returned. Okay, she thought, so maybe he's changed too. They pulled away coming to look at each face to face- sizing the other one up. It was ironic, when Michael thought about it. Liz Parker, the girl he had despised at one time, was the last person he talked to on his way out of Roswell. She was the first one he had seen in 20 years.

:**FLASHBACK:**

The bus depot was empty. The sun was slowly drifting off when Michael sat down on the wooden bench waiting for the 7:30 Bus to the airport. All he had was one large duffle bag, which he placed under him. Michael looked at his surroundings, watching the dust stir with the cool wind that had settled that day. He was still watching the dust when another presence sat down next to him.

"You leaving too?"

"Yeah."

"Where are you going?"

"College. Out east. My plane leaves tonight. How about you?"

"Not sure. Somewhere- anywhere. There has to be something greater than Roswell, New Mexico."

"I sure hope so." The voice let go quietly.

"Have you talked to Max?"

"No. _Have you_?"

"No."

"Have you talked to Maria?"

"No. Have you?"

"No."

"Michael… I'm sorry."

Michael turned and faced Liz Parker. It was amazing how things changed since the day they first acknowledged each other. He was jealous of her. This was the girl that had stolen his best friend's attentions and heart. This was the girl that had put their lives in jeopardy. He had hated her- distrusted her. Time had proven though that Liz Parker was loyal and stronger than he could have imagined. It was she who discovered the translation, discovered the truth about Alex's death, and eventually made everything right again- no matter how many didn't believe her- she was determined. Michael admired that… and her loyalty. It was important- in his mind- that people were loyal. She was like... a puppy dog. But you could beat a dog only so much- right? After things had rectified- the group split. No one talked to anyone anymore. Feelings of anger and betrayal overflowed from them all. It was strange that he and the girl he once detested were sitting here leaving town- together. He never thought she'd leave like this. Liz Parker was stronger than that- or was she? Michael never asked- just gathered his duffle bag and helped Liz with her things and boarded the bus. They sat next to each other in complete silence the whole way there. When they reached the airport he carried her things to the luggage check-in and they stopped before going their "separate" ways.

"Michael- I wish you the best- in whatever you do."

Michael was quiet. "You too- Liz."

An awkward pause followed before Liz turned and began in the direction of her plane.

"Liz." Michael said. Liz stopped and faced him. Her eyes- they'd lost their innocence- they were cold and lost. It hurt Michael to see things had come to this. "I'm sorry."

Liz smiled gently and returned to her direction and destination. Michael turned and walked the opposite way. On the bus, she'd ask him what he was going to do. He'd replied with "search for answers- the real truth." He asked her the same question. Liz was silent for what seemed like for an eternity before responding.

"Michael- I've lost something and I'm not sure if I can ever find it again, but I'm going to try. Thanks for the ride and everything."

Michael saw the glimmer of determination that had impressed him over their years as friends and enemies- and somewhere he knew she would.

:**FLASH TO THE PRESENT:**

"It's been some years, eh?"

"It has. How are you?" Liz asked motioning for them to sit down at an empty table.

"I'm good. How about you?"

"I'm good."

Silence.

"You want to ask it... I know you do. Ask it."

"What are you doing in my small diner in the middle of Maine?"

"I'm here to head up the main program for Home Safe."

"Really?" Liz felt as if her chair should have fallen back. Michael Guerrin was working for an agency that helped abused children. Although once Liz thought about it, knowing Michael and his past situation it wasn't that strange. "That's really good Michael. So will you be living her in Mountain Port?"

"Yeah. I just bought a small house down on Sutton Street."

"The Mc Dowden place? That's a great house."

Silence.

"How about you Liz? Shouldn't you be working in some...lab?"

Liz smiled gently. "I should- in another life perhaps. Right now- I run this Diner."

"Why?"

Leave it to Michael to just come out and say it. "To make a long and complicated- depressing story short-- I went to college. Fell in love. Got pregnant. Got married. My husband and I bought the Diner. Husband passed away about 13 years ago. Run the Diner and raise my daughter Emily. That's her at the booth."

Michael looked at the girl at the booth, who had been sizing him up. No wonder- Michael thought. The girl did look quite a bit like her mother. She had that same look- that same look that had annoyed the hell out of Michael Guerrrin. "Daughter, eh?"

"Yes. I have a teenage daughter- who would have thought?" Liz replied looking down at her tea. "Lucky me- she's just like her father."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes. You?"

"Yeah- I'm happy."

Silence.

"Talked to anyone from back home lately?"

_ TRANSLATION: HAVE YOU TALKED TO MARIA?_

"No. How about you?"

_ TRANSLATION: HAVE YOU TALKED TO MAX?_

"No. Are you seeing anyone?"

_ TRANSLATION: ARE YOU OVER HIM?_

"No- but there's the whole teen daughter factor- Prince Charming isn't exactly ready to propose. How about you?"

_ TRANSLATION: I'M OVER HIM._

"No- no time- work."

_ TRANSLATION: MARIA IS JUST A GIRL I USE TO DATE IN HIGH SCHOOL._

"Oh. I bet. Anyway..."

"Anyway..."

Liz laughed at the silence- Michael laughed too. Both of them knew how strange and weird this meeting was. They hadn't talked in 20 years. "Michael, I usually close the Diner early on Thursdays in order to give my daughter one home cooked meal a week... would you join us? Say tonight around 8 pm? It would be great to see an old friend- how about it?"

Michael thought about it. A home cooked meal and being able to talk about alien issues without having to hide them under weird subtitles- might prove nice. "Okay, Parker- you're on."

"Great." Liz took a napkin and wrote down her address. "See you tonight Michael."

"Alright. Bye Liz." Michael got up and was preparing to lay his money down but Liz's hand stopped him.

"No- it's on me. Bye Michael."

Their hands just sat there for a moment before Michael pulled away and left the restaurant giving her that smug and cocky look that had sent Maria through the roof- on countless occasions. It was a look Liz had hated. It was just- Michael seemed so sure of himself- it was the look she received when he stole her journal. She didn't like it- but now- things had changed- even Michael Guerrin and the way she fell about that damn smug.

**Los Angeles, California**

Maria Delucca held her purse tightly. She didn't want to be here. She didn't want to hand over her precious business to an egotistical CEO of a larger company. Nonetheless, her merging with the P.A.R. Corporation would, as her financial advisors put it, make her a very profitable and sought out woman in the business world. Being an object of desire from the corporate world might not be so bad- what women could deny the power of persuasion? Even still- Maria disliked business meetings. She didn't like the fact that at the majority of them she was the only woman- even in the advanced society the business world had become- women in CEO positions was still a faux pas. She didn't like being patronized by male superiors who saw her as an inferior. She had graduated top of her class from college.

She had her Masters in Business- what else did they need to see for her to prove she understood big words and mergers? The waiter came to her table. She ordered a glass of champagne. She wasn't in the habit of drinking at such meetings but tonight she felt she needed it. She sipped her champagne and took in the atmosphere of the restaurant. It was a classy Italian place with a live piano player and violinist. The song they were playing was an Italian song Maria recognized from her time spent in Italy with Nathan. She shut her eyes and for a moment she was in Italy again- listening to the musicians on the street. She didn't realize someone had joined her.

"Hello- Girlfriend."

Maria's eyes shot open. "Max? Oh my gosh..." Maria stated, standing up and hugging the old friend.

Max blushed slightly and smiled too. He sat down across from her.

"Max Evans...what are you doing here?"

"I am here to meet with a stuffy President of a small business my company is-- merging with. You?"

"I'm the stuffy President here to meet with an egotistical CEO."

"I'm the egotistical CEO then."

"Glad to meet you."

The two laughed at the preconceived notions. It was a strange and ironic twisted scene of fate. 16 years had passed since the two "friends" had seen each other last. It had been at Alex and Isabel's wedding. Maria had shown to support her best friend while Max came to support his sister. Both- had secretly come- in hopes to see Michael and Liz but it didn't happen. Michael sent a card to the newlyweds and Liz had called and sent her gift much later. Neither Maria nor Max got what they truly wanted- but they went through the motions and reveled in the happiness Alex and Isabel emitted. After the wedding the two parted as everyone else had and disappeared into life.

The two old friends chatted for a few minutes before actually clearing the way to the "real" material of the conversation.

"So- you haven't talked to her- have you?" Max asked taking a long sip of the wine he had ordered.

Maria paused. She hadn't talked to Liz in a very long time- whether it was simple human error or the feelings of let-down and disappointment- Maria had failed to "keep touch". Liz left town on a bus and never came back. She never said good-bye. It hurt Maria very deeply that her best friend could do such a thing but 20 years later and countless hours of therapy, Maria had moved on. She wondered if Max had ever gotten over her. "No, Max- I haven't talked to her in a very long time. There was a lot of hurt between us all after graduation- no one was talking. She left town and that was it. What about you Max- have you heard from her?"

"No. I ran into Mrs. Parker about-- I don't know-- 13 years ago. She was pleasant but not exactly forthcoming on information about Liz. I assumed that something was wrong with her by what she did say."

"She wasn't---"

"Sick? No- I don't think so. Probably dealing with a crisis within her life and Ellen had no desire to share. I imagine the next question from you would be---"

"Have you?"

"No. However- ten years ago I received a check in the mail for the sum of 5,000 dollars-- signed by Mr. Guerrin himself. From the short note… I believe he was paying me back."

Maria laughed. It sounded like Michael. He was known to hate to be in anyone's debt- especially Max's. "That's Michael-"

Max's cell phone rang before Maria could finish. Max excused himself and answered the phone. "Hello."

"And they say hell would freeze over---"

"David, where are you?"

"That's for me to know and you never to find out. But I wanted to tell you I'm not coming."

Max looked around- at the bar and the lounge. "Why?"

"Because two seconds after walking in I discover my lonely confirmed bachelor pal working out more than a merger with the head of the new company."

"Haha. Very funny David. Maria is an old friend- nothing more."

"Even so--- who am I to mess with destiny?"

Max cringed at the word.

"Anyway- have fun Max- charge it to the company."

"You're forgetting David I own the company."

"I _know._ Bye."

Max hung up the phone and laughed. David obviously had walked in and met a red head and decided to use Max as an excuse. Max walked back over to the table and apologized to Maria. "I'm sorry that was my associate David Brown- who will NOT be joining us. I guess it's just us."

"Max- would you mind if we went elsewhere then. I would love to talk but I am in my "business" clothes and am not comfortable- at all."

Max laughed lightly. "I agree. Why don't you go home and change and I will do the same and I'll meet you at your place and we'll order take out."

Maria stood-up and smiled. "Sounds like fun…Girlfriend."

Max laughed all the way home as prepared to talk with his old friend.

**Somewhere in the middle of the South**

"Personally- I think you're lost."

"I am not lost."

"Yes. You are. That is the seventh time we passed that gas station."

"No it isn't."

"Kyle- admit it- we're lost. Lost in the middle of "Deliverance" Georgia. I just think I saw Ned Beatty."

"Lucy we are NOT lost."

"Couldn't you just stop and ask for directions?"

"No."

"WHY NOT?"

"Because I would be violating the male code of honor."

"Oh my--- Kyle get over it please- stop and ask for directions. We were supposed to be at her house an hour ago."

"I know." Kyle mumbled quietly.

"You don't want to see her? That's why we have been driving around for the past three hours..."

"No it's not." Kyle denied.

"You're lying."

"I am not."

"Whatever- Kyle. Listen- I have to pee. Stop at the next gas station. I will "relieve" myself and you will ask for directions."

"And if I don't?"

Without even smiling or pausing Lucy replied. "I'll kill you."

Kyle pulled over as soon as possible.

Tess vacuumed the house---for the fifth time. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Tess shut the vacuum off- and released a bit.

"It's going to be okay."

**Elsewhere**

Tension filled Tess again as she thought about the upcoming visit. It hadn't been her idea but Jim Valenti's. Over the years- through the trials- he had become her make-shift father. Even when she had betrayed them all, he forgave her and offered her what little he had… his support. Kyle, well Kyle had not. Kyle had not forgiven Tess for her actions and neither had anyone else from Roswell. They couldn't and she didn't want them too. It was easier living with the guilt- easier knowing they hated her. She left Roswell and never went back. She did visit Jim and Amy one holiday but for the most part Tess stayed in the small town she had come to live in with her son and new husband. She worked part-time at the Wal-mart and for the most part was a dutiful wife and mother.

Her son- Derek- was now 20 years old and away at the University of Georgia. He was an excellent student and led the life she could have only hoped for him. The first few months--they had been hard. Working to be a single mother- with "complications" - made life one struggle after another for Tess Harding--now Mrs. Tess Spears. But when Derek was two a wonderful human man had come into her and Derek's life. He was a doctor in a family practice in town. He respected Tess- he loved Derek as his own son- and accepted them both. The best part- he never questioned them about the "alien" issue. Not once… he had accepted it as he accepted everything; casually and lovingly. Tess married Roger and now she had a simple "normal" life. She was happy and hoped that everyone else had moved on and been happy too. She knew she didn't deserve happiness but it came to her…it finally came to her. A knock on the door brought Tess back to the present.

Tess went over and answered the door. She smiled lightly and put on what her husband called her "brave" face. "Hello Kyle. And you must be Lucy... please come in."

After gently shoving her husband in the door, Lucy returned Tess' smile. Kyle had not wanted to come. He hated this woman who stood before Lucy. Kyle had said she was deceitful and manipulative and evil but all Lucy saw was a woman, who looked happy but with a trace of sadness. Lucy felt bad for her already and she didn't even know her. Lucy's gaze wandered to Tess' husband who, Kyle muttered, was a doctor. He seemed just as pleasant as his wife; with concern darkening his brow as his gaze moved to Kyle.

"Roger this is Kyle and I presume his wife Lucy. Kyle... Lucy this is my husband Roger Spears."

Lucy shook both of their hands. "Very nice to meet you both. I have to apologize for us being so late--- we got a little lost."

Tess smiled. "I understand. We live in the middle of nowhere- or so I have been told. Well--- why don't you both come in and sit down. Dinner will ready in a few minutes. As you can see- I have been running a little behind myself."

"Why don't I help? I love to cook."

"That's great. I'd love the help. Roger- why don't you show Kyle around?"

And with that Lucy and Tess disappeared into the kitchen.

"So...Kyle---"

"Look...Roger. Let's not beat around the bush---I don't trust your wife and I don't trust you. And if you want to sit here and pretend that I don't--- fine. This wasn't my idea- this was my father's."

Roger stared at Kyle- who was defensive- arms crossed. "Listen Kyle, my wife is not asking for you or anybody to trust her and I am perfectly aware of what she did. All she is asking for is for forgiveness. How you can deny her this… I don't understand. It's been a long time---"

"Do you have any idea what really happened? How she destroyed all our lives? She destroyed Max, Liz, Michael, Maria, Alex, and Isabel--- and I haven't spoken to them in years- because of her. Deny her forgiveness? You weren't there. Forgiveness is the last thing I will ever give her."

Tess stood in the doorway- Kyle's angry words flowing in her ears. She dropped the tray and ran. Roger ran after her. Lucy just looked at her husband. Never in their marriage had she seen him this--- hateful. Her husband had a temper, that could not be disputed but he had never had such malice in his voice. Perhaps she didn't know everything; maybe Kyle was holding something back and that worried her.


	3. Chapter 2

Title: The Space Between

Chapter Two

Author: ella twain

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Jason Katims, FOX, UPN, Melinda Metz and respective others. All songs are property of the respective artists. Emily, David, Lucy, Roger and Violet are mine- respectively.

Category: Future Unconventional Couple Fan Fiction

Rating: PG-13

Summary: It is nearly twenty years in the future. I have taken strong liberties with Season Two (And I mean STRONG LIBERTIES…) and Season Three- well that was just a horrid figment of someone's imagination, therefore IT DID NOT take place. And for my own sake of heart, Alex Whitman made it through Season Two as you will see.

Author's note: Thanks to ParkerEvanss for the review! Anyone also actually reading, thanks, too.

**L.A. California**

"Hello, Maria Delucca."

"Hey Maria."

"Alex--- it's good to hear from you. What's up?"

"Nothing--" Isabel punched Alex in the ribs. "Okay---okay Is---I'll ask. Isabel wanted me to ask if you received something in the mail- lately."

"The invitation--right?"

"That's it." Alex turned to his wife. "She got the invite Is- are you happy?" He turned back to the phone. "Sorry- are you going?"

"I've been thinking about it. I mean- I haven't been home---to Roswell in awhile."

"Neither have we. It would be nice- to go for one last time."

"Oh--before I forget- tell Isabel her brother and I have merged."

Alex looked to Isabel- puzzled but repeated what Maria had said. "Is? Maria says she and your brother have merged." Isabel thought about it for a moment and then it clicked.

"Tell her I'm sorry that my brother will be her boss."

"She says she's sorry her brother will be your boss- which makes everything make a lot more sense. How is Max?"

"Fine- he came over for dinner last night- it was good."

"Dinner? You and Max?"

"Yes- Max and I--- I even cooked for him."

"You cooked for a boy?"

"Alex---Max isn't a boy---"

"You noticed that?"

"Alex are you insinuating something?"

"Maria are you a little to quick to think I am insinuating something?"

"Alex---there is nothing between Max and I--just friendship like always."

"Who are you trying to convince me or you?"

"Whatever. Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Liz will come?"

"Why not."

"But what if she's too busy---"

"Maria this is Liz we're talking about; I imagine she's changed but she's not changed that much. The question of the day is will Michael come?"

"Come on Alex-- Michael Guerrin---"

"I know." Alex said stopping Maria before she went on another tirade on Michael's lack of better qualities. "You know if everyone comes and that's a big if there…it will be the first time we've all been together in 20 years. It's hard to believe Maria."

"Really hard. As much as I am looking forward to flaunting my wealth and beauty in everyone's face---" Maria paused. "I really want to see Liz again. I am beginning to miss her."

"Me too."

"How long has it been?"

"Maria the last time I talked to Liz was at my wedding - the phone call was brief and courteous- it wasn't exactly friendly."

"She must really hate us."

"Maria- correct me if I'm wrong- but you hated her too at one time."

"I hated her after she left and so did you."

"We both were angry but it doesn't really matter now- does it? There is so much space between us all--- I wonder what this "reunion" will be like?"

Maria sighed into the phone. Alex was right. There was space between them---time, land, and feelings and memories that separated them. Max had stopped her after the formal meeting today to ask if she had received the invitation. She had and they discussed the possibility of going--perhaps together. As much as she wanted to see Michael- Max had one tenth more wanted to see Liz, Maria presumed. Maria use to envy what Max and Liz had so much that was until it came to her with Michael. They all had something special- some of them held onto it- like Is and Alex but most of them lost it. She said her good-byes to Alex and Isabel and began thinking of what lay in Roswell.

------------------------------

**Mountain Port, Maine**

_You got to give a little,_

_Take a little and let your poor heart break a little._

_That's the story of…_

_That's the glory of love._

Liz sang at the top of her lungs as she pranced around the kitchen fixing a somewhat amazing dinner. If Joe had taught her anything it was how to cook and how to lighten up and have fun. Joe Meyers was an amazing man. From the first moment she met her History Professor Liz felt that magic she had thought she'd never feel again. The magic she thought she had lost for good; Joe showed her the magic again. Then they made their own special magic--- and Emily-- was the result. Marrying Joe, running the Diner, and being a mother wasn't what Liz had planned but Liz soon discovered making plans wasn't always the best thing. Losing Joe to a car crash when Emily was three had rocked Liz's world but because Joe had been apart of her life, because he showed Liz---taught Liz how to love again and have faith in people--- Liz survived. She survived and was glad for every moment she had with her husband. And since then for every second she was grateful and she went on---for herself and for Emily. Liz made a home in Mountain Port. A home and a family with wonderful friends to support her and for her to put her trust in.

Liz thought about her teenage daughter. They were so alike but then so different. Emily was outgoing yet intelligent- Emily always had her nose buried in a book. Liz loved her daughter more than herself and seeing her daughter in any pain would have killed Liz---maybe that is why Liz never talked about her past.

_You got to laugh a little,_

_Cry a little,_

_Before the clouds go by just a little._

_And as long there's the two of us,_

_We got the world and all its charms._

_And when the world is through with us…_

_Oh, we've got each other's arms._

A knock came from the door- but Liz didn't hear it- as she continued to sing with Keb Mo. Two more knocks on the door---

_You got to win a little._

_Lose a little._

_And always have the blues a little._

_That's the story and that's the glory of love._

By the fourth knock Michael was getting frustrated standing outside in the brisk Maine air. Where in the hell was Liz? He heard the faint strains of music and a loud voice that had to be Emily.

"LIZ!"

Liz stopped and ran to the door- covered in sauce and pepper. She opened the door. "MICHAEL?" Liz screamed. She hadn't even changed. She was covered in food and gunk and there stood Michael, jeans and a nice shirt. "What are you doing here? I thought I said---"

"I know what time you said-- I also remember that your not the best cook-"

"I beg your pardon---"

There it was---the smug over self-confident Michael she had remembered. Okay--now the memories were coming back--and the fact that maybe Michael hadn't changed that much. "For your information Michael I am a damn fine cook and I'm not ready yet."

Michael just smiled. He gently placed his hand over the sauce and grease stains and they were gone within a second. "Are you ready now?"

Liz smiled back. "Thanks--and sure come on in..."

Michael took in his surroundings. The house was nice. It was full of antiques and mementos. Pictures were everywhere, pictures of Liz and Emily. Michael noticed a picture on the wall. It was of Liz, a man, and a little baby. That must have been her husband. The funny thing was he didn't look like Liz's type. He was short with dark black hair and small wire rim glasses. The man looked like he didn't fit in the picture- except for Liz lovingly grasping onto him and smiling- as he held the little baby. And Michael couldn't help feel jealous and angry and he couldn't decide if it because this man took what should have been Max's or that Liz was so happy during those "empty" years. Michael continued to follow Liz looking at the pictures. He stopped at a particular one. "You still have it?"

Liz stopped and turned around to see what Michael was talking about "It's the best picture I have of all of us. Kind of the last picture I have of all us---" She reminded herself.

"Yeah."

"Oh Michael---I almost forgot---" Liz ran to her desk and pulled out a small sealed envelope. "My parents wanted me to give you this."

Michael tore the envelope open and pulled out a small invitation.

****

**_You're Invited _**

**_To the Last Party at the Crashdown Cafe_**

**_To be Held on ._**

**_No Need to RSVP_**

"What's this?"

"It's my parents' corny idea. They thought that maybe since the Crashdown meant so much to all of us that we would like to say "good-bye" before they shut it down for good."

"Your parents are closing the Crashdown?"

"Yes- they're shutting it down and moving out here to be closer to me and Emily."

"I can't believe it." Michael stated shaking his head. _The Crashdown closing?_ The place was a staple of Roswell. It was his home away from---heck--in all respects it was his home.

"I know--I know." Liz replied walking back to kitchen and setting the table--Michael followed and began helping.

"Are you going?"

"I suppose I should--I mean after all my parents owned it and I lived there."

"Do you think they'll go?"

"Who?"

"Max. Maria. Alex. Kyle. Isabel. Te---"

"You can say her name Michael- I don't care."

"Tess."

"I don't know Michael. The last time I talked to Isabel and Alex it was at their wedding. And the last time I talked to Max or Maria was nearly twenty years ago. Things have changed so much."

"They have." Michael responded softly.

"Michael--do you ever regret---"

"Leaving?"

"Uh-huh."

"Sometimes. You?"

Liz was silent as she sat the food on the table; thinking really hard about the question. Did she regret leaving? If she said yes then it seemed that she was saying she regretted her life with Joe and Emily. She never regretted living in this wonderful little town and making a name for herself in her own way. But part of Liz wondered what would have happened if she had stayed. "I don't know."

"The food looks great Liz." Michael said quickly changing the painful subject.

"Thanks---but I don't know if you would want any---since I'm not a good cook."

Michael laughed.

"Oh--Emily will NOT be joining us. Her best friend Bradley just got his college acceptance letter and she went out with the Halfacres to celebrate. She sends her regrets."

Michael and Liz laughed settling in to small talk, eating and every now and then discussing plans to go home. It was nearly 11 o'clock before they finished. Michael had to admit that he had a terrific time with Liz Parker. She had changed more than Michael had imagined but so had he. They talked and ate and drank coffee and laughed at the antics they pulled during their high school years- making them feel old and tired at the same time. The conversation inter-mingled with the discussion of their life stories. Michael learned all about Joe, the Diner and Emily.

Michael could tell that Liz loved her daughter very much- Emily was Liz's center. Liz discovered about Michael's journey around the country to finally settle on helping others like him with Home Safe. Michael talked about the kids he had met. The kids were his life it seemed. Or maybe Michael seemed happy. Liz also noticed the new softness about Michael when he talked about the kids he worked with. Kids like him, abused and lost. It had been one of the nicest evenings Liz had spent with another person her age in a long time. Finally it was time for Michael to leave and Emily to come home. Liz walked Michael to the door.

"Thank you Michael. This was great!"

"Thanks for the food Parker---I guess you can cook."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should." He smiled. "Liz---" Michael said before walking out the door.

"What?"

"I think we should go."

"Go where?"

"To Roswell---the Crashdown thing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah--why not?"

"Michael---"

"Yeah Liz."

"Uh----never mind." She shrugged.

Michael paused at the door for a moment. This wasn't the girl he knew 20 years ago. This wasn't the same Liz Parker that had annoyed him- that had made him lose his cool more than once- and standing in this light- Liz Parker was a different woman. She was a woman he would like to know more and better--whether it be as a friend or more. "Night Liz."

"Night Michael." Liz whispered as she shut the door behind him. Feelings of relief that he was gone rushed over her but then slowly feelings of sadness that he was gone crept in. She didn't know what to say to him… this man that had spent the past hours talking to her. Michael Guerrin had grown-up and Liz for some reason beyond her explanation was glad and excited. She took a deep breath before heading upstairs to take a long hot shower and try to figure out what these emotions and feelings meant and analyze every word that was said tonight. She knew only two things: Michael had changed and that was a good thing. If Liz had been paying attention she might have noticed the hall closet light on and one box open and one red journal missing…again.

----------------------------

**ROSWELL, NEW MEXICO**

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Emily swept the dusty counter with her fingers. She moved the dust between them; taking in the smells of the cafe. The quiet immortal smells that had stayed within its walls. She shut her eyes and tried to imagine her mother. Her much younger mother waiting on tables, taking orders and giving them, laughing and chatting with her friends--she tried to imagine her mother at 16, living her life within the Crashdown Cafe. Her mom had never been forthcoming with her past life here in Roswell. In fact, she barely mentioned it at all. What little Emily knew was because of her Grandma.

Her Grandma had told her stories of growing up in the famous town or rather infamous town. A town full of its own 20th Century myths and legends. Her Grandma showed her pictures of her mom as a young girl ready to wait tables and be a waitress. Her mom looked so happy and free in the pictures. Then the stories about the past stopped when her mom reached high school. Her Grandma clammed up. She mentioned there was a shooting at the restaurant and how her mom was never the same after that. She talked a little about her friendship with a girl named Maria and her mom being madly in love with a boy named Max. Then her Grandma talked about it no more. The only link or memento Emily knew of to her mom's past in Roswell was a picture hanging in their hall of her mom and friends at Junior Prom. Her mom told her no stories and showed her no proof of the stories, ever. It was very painful; her Grandma had once told her. Bad things happened. Emily could only wonder. Wonder about the young carefree girl who became a serious loving mother.

Emily walked over to the MD (mini disc) player she and her mom had brought. She placed a Mini Disc in and let the music swallow her as she twirled about the café, imaging days gone by as the dust on Emily's hands.

Max Evans was entranced. He and Maria had arrived in town earlier that day. They both settled in Roswell with Max at the local bed and breakfast and Maria with her mother and Jim Valenti. Jim and Amy had invited him to supper but Max decided it would be best if Maria spent some alone time with them- at least for the first night. Max grabbed a quick bite at a McDonald's and headed for a stroll around the peaceful town. He walked past the library, past the street lamps he once lit for a special girl, past the park, down the main street. Max walked to the UFO Centre which was bordered up and bricked in. His father had told him Brody sold the place to a contracting company and moved to England to be with his wife and daughter to reconcile things. Max felt happy for Brody who had been an unwilling innocent in alien mind games and abductions. Max walked slowly over to the Crashdown. The window glass was stained as always and the logo was dark and fading. Inside, one light was on and Max couldn't help but to peer inside. Inside Max Evans saw something he never expected to see… Liz Parker. The young girl danced about to music blowing faintly outside the place. Max felt as if he were holding a snow globe of a moment he once saw in his own life. Upon closer examination this wasn't his Liz- the girl was very young and had darker hair and a darker complexion than Liz. Nevertheless the resemblance was mesmerizing. Max placed his hand on the door and opened it slowly and music grew louder and surrounded him. Max walked in and quietly watched the twirling girl. As the door slammed she came to an abrupt halt and jumped at the sight of Max Evans.

"OH MY..."

Max laughed lightly. The young girl blushed from every orifice of her body. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

Emily caught her breath. She sized up the man. He was not much taller than her with dark sandy brown hair, big ears, and eyes that could tell stories if she had that ability to listen; as Violet said. He was handsome in a conventional puppy-dog kind of way. He even looked oddly familiar---her mind searched for the face she knew she had seen before.

"It's okay." Emily responded walking over and turning the music off. "I'm Emily Meyers." Emily said out-stretching her hand.

The man walked over and shook it.

"Hello, I'm Max Evans."

Max. Max Evans.

"MAX!" Emily screamed.

Max looked at the girl in bewilderment as she ran over to her book back laying on one of the booth tables. She pulled out a picture and walked over to Max. "You're Max and I am guessing you can tell me who the other people in this picture are."

Emily handed Max the prom photo. His eyes gazed over the picture-

"Where did you get this?"

"Never mind that! Just tell me who the rest of these people are... I know that is Liz Parker and the boy over here is Michael. I am assuming you're the boy standing next to Liz- but who are---who are the rest of these people."

Max looked over the picture of a much happier day in their lives. "The boy behind Liz is Kyle Valenti- Sherriff Valenti's son. The girl in front of him, his date, is Tess Harding. The girl next to her is Maria DeLucca. The girl next Maria is my sister Isabel and her date Alex Whitman."

Emily shook her head. The faces… they had names. Emily's mother had never told her their names. Now they had names. Max, the Max before her, was her mom's old boyfriend. _What happened to them_ Emily wondered. A voice brought Emily out of her dilemma.

"Emily, you'll never believe what I found up here---"

"You'll never believe what I found." Emily muttered.

"Emily?" Liz sounded out- bounding down the stairs to the restaurant.

"Yes Mom?"

"Guess what..." Liz stopped in her tracks as she came into the restaurant.

"Hello Liz." Max replied.

Emily looked at her mother then to Max---it was time to take a "leave of absence". "Um...I think I am going to go look through those boxes, Mom. Nice meeting you Max." And Emily was off.

Liz walked closer to see what Max was holding. She smiled. "I guess my daughter is more like me than I care to admit---a little to nosy for her own good." Liz said taking the picture from Max. She looked up and smiled. "Hello Max."

"You came."

"Yes I did. I promised my parents I'd take the rest of the boxes with me and Emily back to Maine."

"Maine?"

"Where I live with Emily- my daughter. We own a Diner."

"A diner?"

"Questions? I thought that was my specialty. Yes, a diner. Joe's Diner, the best waffles in the United States and the best coffee too… or so Emily tells me." She looked around and then pushed her hair behind her ears- the official Liz sign for nervousness. "How are you Max?"

"Okay." Max answered focusing on Liz's hand and her wedding band.

"He's dead."

Max shook a little. "Oh."

"And that girl- that 16 year old girl- Emily Claudia Meyers is my daughter."

Silence.

"How's Isabel?"

"Fine. She and Alex are on their way from Virginia."

"Good."

"Good." Max stared at Liz. She had changed. Her eyes were darker. They weren't so innocent anymore. She had aged- aged with grace- as his mother said.

"So..." They both began. They laughed at the awkward moment.

"You first..." Max stated.

Liz took a deep breath in- better say it now- lay it all out. "I am just going to say what I need to say Max: I wish I came here to apologize---"

"But you didn't." Max finished for her.

"No. To apologize would mean that I regret the life I have led, that I regret Joe and Emily and the happiness I have found in them. But you see Max, the thing I have discovered is- I'm not sorry."

"That's great Liz."

"You're angry."

"And you expect me to be otherwise?" Max said, his voice rising with anger and disappointment in Liz's words. "You left. You went on with your life. What about the rest of us?"

"I didn't care Max. When I left- I didn't care about you or Maria or Kyle, not even my parents. I just didn't care about what anybody else felt Max." She replied nonchantly.

"That's not the Liz I knew."

"Exactly Max. I didn't even know who I was- I lost that. I had no idea who my friends were- I had no idea where home was."

"Home was here in Roswell with all of us."

"Was it Max? Are _you so sure_? Because I have always been told home is where the heart is and Max, my heart sure wasn't here."

"That's a lie."

"Maybe one time- long ago- maybe the day you saved me here in the Crashdown my home was with you and my friends in Roswell but Max when I left I had no idea where home, my friends, love, faith... _I had no idea where anything was anymore._" Liz sighed. Twenty years with these words on her heart waiting to be outpoured. Her voice softened. "Max if home is where the heart is then my heart is with that young girl in there and with my friends and family in Maine. All of this Max, is just a place I lived."

"I'm sorry Liz."

"I'm not and neither should you be. Max don't you see? We became what destiny had meant for us to become. We just did it with space between us. And that made the difference Max."

"Liz, don't talk to me about destiny."

Silence. Bitter, angry silence permeated the air between them and it was apparent there was more than years between them.

"The Valentis are having a dinner tomorrow night. Why don't you and Emily come?"

"Thank you Max. I'll see. If you need me, I'll be here. Where are you staying?"

"At the bed and breakfast on Broad."

"Good."

"Then I'll be going..." Max headed for the door.

"Good night Max Evans."

He paused and turned towards her. "Goodnight Liz Parker."

And Max Evans headed into the dim serious night.

---------------------------------

**On the Road to Roswell**

"You're quiet."

"What do you want me to say? That I wanted to come? Because I didn't. I had plans."

Silence.

"You needed to come."

"Why?"

"Because he's your father."

"No he's not."

More silence.

"Yes. He. Is." Her tone was adamant.

"No. My father is the man that spent his time playing catch with me, teaching me how to solve math problems at the dinner table when I was 11; the man that attended my graduation. A man I have never met before cannot be my father."

"That's not his fault Derek. It was my decision that he never see you. He tried but I wouldn't let him."

"And the reason for it you said was because you didn't want him to feel obligated to me, to love me, because he didn't love you. And why Mom would I want someone like that to be my father?"

"It was my fault."

"I think you're lying."

Tess paused. "Listen Derek, what I did, it was very wrong and hurt many people. I betrayed more than my friends... I betrayed my family."

"I still don't believe you."

"Derek, there are things that he will be able to explain to you about yourself..."

"Mom, I don't care."

"You need to care. It is apart of _who you are_. If you deny it then you will end up like your father and me. You need to learn to balance that. It's the key to who you are."

"Whatever." Derek shrugged leaning his head against the window looking out at the desert scenery. Derek knew he was right. Max Evans was not his father. Roger was his father. Derek did not want to come. He had college and friends but his mother pleaded with him. So he came. His mother was everything to him. She had worked so hard to protect him and give him everything he needed. Life was not easy for them since they were different but they dealt with it and survived.

Derek was very close to his mother and his father Roger and in his mind that left no room for a man he never met. Derek gently shut his eyes and let his mind drift away- past the small destination- back home where his real life was waiting for his return.

---------------------------------------

**On the Road to Roswell Too**

Alex hummed lightly to the music on the radio. Isabel was resting her head gently on her seat.

"Alex?"

"Yes?"

"You don't think there is something going on between my brother and Maria, do you?"

Alex nearly hit the car in front of him. "WHAT?"

"I heard you on the phone with her."

Alex sighed. "I don't know Is. I mean when we were younger that would have been well...gross."

"We're older. Maria hasn't seen Michael in 20 years and Max hasn't seen Liz, either. Neither have done any serious dating lately."

"You forget Maria's bout with Nathan."

"Alex?"

"What?"

"I don't want my brother dating Maria."

"Why?" Alex asked a tad offended.

"Because it is still gross"

Alex laughed. Isabel had matured greatly as a person- she wasn't the Ice Queen she once use to be but nevertheless Is still had very little tolerance for over-active and sickening sweet people; people like Liz and Maria, Alex's once two best friends. "Well... be prepared. I don't think any of us have a clue what we are getting ourselves into coming back to Roswell."

Isabel laughed too. It had been awhile- almost five years since she and Alex had been back. But she knew what he really meant. He meant that they would be back to a time when everyone was there. That meant the entire--how did Nasedo put it-- "I Know an Alien" Club. Memories came to Isabel quickly. One memory came stronger than the others as she looked out her window at the caves of New Mexico.

:FLASHBACK:

"Alex's alive! HE'S IN THESE CAVES!"

Isabel didn't breathe a word. She fled the Graniolith chamber and ran, ran as fast as her feet could take her. Rocks tore at her skin, trying to hold the scared young woman back, but Isabel was stronger and she ran. She screamed his name with all her might- almost feeling as if the scream could be heard around the world. "ALEX!"

Over and over again she screamed and ran down caves and tunnels in a horrifying Labyrinth. Sweat pounded at every pore of her body- her legs became heavier with each step- tired and abused. "ALEX!"

Isabel cried out his name with every last bit of strength in her voice and heart. Then she heard it… as if a miracle had happened to her. She heard the faint cry. Isabel jumped down a dark and forbidding cave. It was dark, darker than her eyes could strain to see. Isabel gently lifted her hand and with all her might she illuminated the room. And there was Alex- her Alex- barely breathing and barely alive. Isabel ran to him, and placed her arms around the bloody and beaten body. She could feel his hard and straining breath against her cheek. Her hands ran through his matted hair as she comforted him with soft promises. Promises that she would never let go of him again- never leave him- never stop loving him.

:FLASH TO PRESENT:

Isabel had made those promises and never did she abandon them. She held to tight to every moment she had with Alex- her Alex. And maybe they didn't have the love that Shakespeare or the poets wrote about. What they had was more than that… worth more than that. Isabel wiped the growing tears from her eyes away, once again repressing the moment she found him. Alex gently nudged his wife on the shoulder.

"Is?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	4. Chapter 3

Title: The Space Between

Chapter Three

Author: ella twain

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Jason Katims, FOX, UPN, Melinda Metz and respective others. All songs are property of the respective artists. Emily, David, Lucy, Roger and Violet are mine- respectively.

Category: Future Unconventional Couple Fan Fiction

Rating: PG-13

Summary: It is nearly twenty years in the future. I have taken strong liberties with Season Two (And I mean STRONG LIBERTIES…) and Season Three- well that was just a horrid figment of someone's imagination, therefore IT DID NOT take place. And for my own sake of heart, Alex Whitman made it through Season Two as you will see.

Author's note: This fanfic has been finished for a long time so I will post it and complete it! Hope someone is reading this!

* * *

**The Valentis**

"The dinner was great mom." Maria said as she finished her plate of red beans and rice.

Amy Delucca-Valenti grabbed Maria's plate and squeezed her daughter's shoulder. "It's good to hear you say that."

"She's not going to cry again?" Maria asked Jim Valenti.

"I sure hope not- and if she does it's your fault."

Maria laughed at the joke. Amy always got emotional when Maria came for a visit- which was not very often- to be honest.

"Stop it! If my only daughter chose to visit her mother a little more..."

"Here we go." Maria mumbled.

Kyle, Lucy, and Jim laughed. A large crash brought all the adults to attention.

"I'd better check on your grandkids." Lucy laughed before going after the two.

"Speaking of grandkids..." Amy began gazing Maria down.

"You better go check on them." Jim finished.

"Fine, fine. I know when I am not wanted." Amy said leaving the room to help Lucy.

And here they were... the "first and only" of the I-Know-An-Alien Club. The entire group let out a sigh. Maria turned to Kyle. "Can you believe it has been twenty years?"

"No. Please don't even make me think about it. It makes me feel old."

"How did it go at Tess'?"

"Bad."

"Kyle didn't even give her a chance." Jim said disapprovingly.

"Dad--- I gave her chance- a chance 20 years ago. And she broke that trust. She used me and all of us. I am through with chances."

"Kyle, whether you want to acknowledge it or not, everyone deserves forgiveness here. There were pressures we will never understand."

"I doubt that."

"Is she coming?" Maria asked; invading the father and son argument.

"Yes. Ellen Parker called me about three weeks ago asking for her address. Tess called me a week ago to let me know her and Derek were coming."

"And Derek is?" Maria asked.

"Her son."

"Max's son." Kyle replied.

"Max didn't mention anything about him..."

"That's because of her." Kyle informed Maria. "Tess didn't want Max feeling obligated to a son he had no plan in. Derek has never met Max according to what Tess told Lucy."

"Oh." Maria sighed. More problems. "So you talked to Ellen---is Liz coming?"

"According to Ellen, she is."

"I imagine she's staying at the Crashdown then."

"I wonder how she is." Kyle mumbled.

Maria almost seemed to forget Kyle and Liz were once a "cute" high school couple. Kyle was devoted to Liz and that is how he stumbled upon the secret; that and getting shot and Max Evans saving his life. Maria knew that Kyle always cared about Liz… even if it was only in a friendly manner. Liz always meant a lot to Kyle---in some ways---Liz was his angel because she cared for him when no one else did.

"That makes you two, me, Max, Alex, Isabel, Tess, and Liz...oh and Tess and Max's illegitimate son that has never met his bio-father---" Maria sighed. "How can this get any worse?" Maria pointed out sarcastically.

"Well---" Jim began. "I talked to Ellen and she mentioned that Liz was bringing two guests with her."

"That would be a husband and child?"

"A gay roommate and his boyfriend?"

"A dog and Brad Pitt?" Maria looked at the two confused men. "What?!? I'm a single middle-aged woman---forgive me if I slip into fantasy land...sheesh."

Jim laughed. "I have no idea. She just mentioned it and I don't think she even intended to do that."

"Let the fun begin." Kyle said aloud. _Let the fun begin._

* * *

**The Crashdown (Very early in the morning)**

Emily woke up the next morning to the smell of greasy food and succulent smells. And suddenly she was home again. She was back at the Diner on Saturday morning, watching either Sam or her mom cook for- as Sam put it- the _God Forsaken Early Crowd_. She felt so safe watching the people she knew drift in and out. She could see Bradley, her best friend come in with his nose crinkled and eyes shut, not wanting to talk till he had his first bite of chocolate chip waffles and morning coffee. She would serve him and they would talk about everything that had happened at school the past week. And he would pour over every little detail Rachael left him and she would sit in envy of the girl who taken her best friend's heart from her. She would offer some sound and good advice which he would thank her with by taking her to Boston to visit her favorite antique store. So was her life in Mountain Port- quiet and uneventful and predictable but safe and loving… always. Emily grabbed her jean overalls and favorite orange t-shirt. She changed and headed down stairs for coffee and what she hoped was a large breakfast.

Emily pranced into the restaurant to find her mom and Michael Guerrin sitting at a table where a place, plate, and cup of java were waiting for her. She went over and hugged her mom.

Michael was placed in front of a large plate of bacon and hash browns covered in tobassco sauce. Emily cringed.

"How can you eat that?"

"Like this." Michael replied shoving a large fork of the food into his mouth. Liz and Emily giggled at the sight. Emily took a large gulp of coffee. Liz looked at her daughter, who had her serious face on. Liz recognized that _look_… it was the look Joe use to get when they needed to "talk". Emily had something on her mind and Liz had a good idea what it was.

"Alright Mom, who is Max Evans?"

Liz took a deep breath in and gazed at Michael.

"Where to begin?" Liz chose her words very carefully. While Emily had slept in the car, she and Michael discussed if it was okay to tell Emily the truth. The truth Liz had worked so hard to protect her daughter from. After much arguing, over analyzing and crying---all on Liz's part--- they both agreed she should know.

"A very long time ago…when I was sixteen I use to work here in the Crashdown. I and my best friend, Maria Delucca, were working one afternoon. Two customers began to get angry and into a heated debate. The fight grew and grew till one of them pulled a gun and fired it. The bullet hit me in the stomach." Liz shut her eyes reliving the moment the bullet tore through her skin. She could still hear the sounds of the shot and the pain over whelmed and she could feel it again.

"I fell to the floor and the next thing I know Max Evans, a boy I knew but didn't, is standing over me. He placed his hand on the wound and we formed a connection. He could see me, Emily. He could see _all of me_. When I came to, the bullet was gone and I was healed. Soon after that I learned that he, Michael, and his sister Isabel were..."

"Aliens." Michael finished.

Emily took in a large breath and even larger gulp of coffee.

"It wasn't long before Maria knew and Alex too. And soon we were involved in keeping their secret hidden. As time passed, Sheriff Valenti discovered our secret and we discovered there were two more aliens: Nasedo and Tess. Then Kyle Valenti---my ex-boyfriend---discovered the truth when Max had to save him."

"Save him?"

"Yes, save him. Agent Pierce, an FBI Alien...Hunter shot him. Of course, as time went on things began to get complicated for all of us."

"More complicated?"

"Complicated." Michael confirmed. "We discovered our enemies were closer than we thought."

"Much closer." Liz sighed. "After that there was deception—and a great deal of anger and jealousy..." Liz paused. She never thought she would have to go back to that place. She always believed she could stay away just as she had stayed away from Roswell.

"Tess had deceived us Emily. She was in league with our greatest enemy Khivar. She did a number of really horrible things and we would have all died; _if it hadn't been_ for your mother discovering the truth. The truth was out and the damage had been done. After that, we all stopped speaking and most of us left Roswell very angry and sad." Michael finished for Liz. She shouldn't have to tell the story alone; it wasn't hers alone to bear.

Emily looked at her mother. She had been told many times that they had the same eyes, very expressive and very open. Right now she could see the pain her mother had tried so hard to keep hidden and it hurt Emily that she even dared to ask. She could have let it be. She could have just accepted the fact that her mom didn't want anything to do with Roswell. She could have, couldn't she?

She looked at Michael and Liz and she smiled. If nothing else she hoped to lighten the mood. _Aliens_, she thought...it did make sense. "Well, that explains everything. Thank you for telling me." She responded.

"You're okay with this?" Liz asked more than amazed.

"Sure. I mean _the alien thing_ is a tad weird, but it actually explains everything."

"She's not your daughter Liz."

"Yes. _She is._" Liz replied proudly. "If you remember I handled the whole other world thing pretty well---it was Maria who ran down the hall screaming.

"Michael, you and Maria use to date?"

"Who told you that?"

"Max. You use to date?" Emily questioned once more, ignoring his deference.

"Not exactly." He hedged.

"He gave her shampoo."

"You gave her shampoo? Why?"

"Why not?" Michael shrugged.

"What is that? An alien thing? 'Hello we come in peace-here's a bottle of Herbal Essence?'"

"No just Michael being a guy."

"I think I like the alien thing better. Do you have super powers?"

"Just X-ray vision."

"Really?" Emily asked becoming oddly aware of herself.

Michael laughed. "No to the x-ray vision. We have the power to move molecular structures and other things."

"What other things?" Emily asked extremely intrigued.

"Never mind." Liz chastised her daughter.

"Oh well. I am going to look around and read in that park I saw, is that okay?

"Sure. We'll see you later." Liz replied giving her daughter a generous hug for taking the information slow and not pushing for too many details too soon.

"Later Mom. Later Spaceboy." Emily winked.

* * *

**The Park**

Derek walked though the park, inhaling the hot and stinging air that engulfed him. New Mexico was nothing like Georgia. The air in Georgia was hot and muggy air. The air here was dry and crisp and at night could be fairly cold. Derek looked around at the empty park---only to discover it wasn't so empty. Beneath a large tree, in the rare green grass, a young girl sit with pictures and papers spread out.

Derek just watched the girl sort through pictures, smiling and laughing. Every now and then a puzzled look would haunt her face as if she was trying to place a memory that seemed to elude her. Under the cool shade of the tree, the innocent girl never saw the stirring wind. It was heavy and picked up several photos and scattered them under Derek's feet. He picked them up and glanced at them. His breath fell away with the wind as he glanced of pictures of his mother, Max Evans, and others his mother had told him about. There were pictures of Grandpa Jim and Grandma Amy.

"Excuse me?"

Derek brought his attention to the young girl standing next to him. Derek fumbled as he handed over the photos to the young girl. She was striking and reminded him of a girl he'd seen once---in a dream, perhaps?

"Thank-you...for picking these up." Emily smiled at the young man. He was handsome. Well...handsome was an understatement...he was gorgeous. Eyes that could pierce...some big metal...and hair as shining as the sun. Oh God, Emily thought, I'm a silly idiot girl. One thing Emily prided herself on was her focus and determination to be not like all the other girls she knew---simpering and ridiculous. She had been in love with her best friend since she was young- but she never let that make her into a stupid girl. Her feelings kept at bay. No tears either. But this guy was just...hot.

"Uh...no problem. Derek...Derek Spears." The boy replied sticking out his hand.

Emily gently placed her hand in his, and shook it. Then pulled away quickly and tucked her hair behind ears. Bad genetic habit. "Emily Meyers...nice to meet you Derek. So..."

Before Emily could finish Derek interrupted her.

"Listen Emily, I have to ask you something? What were you doing with these pictures?"

Emily gave Derek a puzzled look, but resolved it as curiosity. "I'm actually making a scrap book for my mother. She's kind of here..."

"For a reunion." Derek finished.

"Hey how did you know? ESP?"

"No, my mom is in the pictures." Derek said softly.

"Your mother, really?" Emily became excited. She ran over to her book bag, excited. Derek followed her. She pulled out a photo in a black frame. Derek knew the picture.

"Well...my mom is Liz Parker. Here..." Emily pointed. Derek cringed at the name and face. Derek knew who Liz was, he knew the entire story. Liz Parker had a daughter and Derek wondered if maybe this was going to place he had no desire for it to go to.

"So which one is your mom?"

"Actually my mom and biological father are in that picture."

Emily took a step back. A very large step back. She pulled the picture to her chest and held it tightly. "You're Max's son...Tess is your mother."

Derek could only shake his head.

"Oh my..."

"Look Emily...I know what you are going to say and probably what you think of me and my mother. But listen...just so everyone doesn't go thinking I have had it easy..."

"I can't believe this..."

"I've never met Max Evans." Derek blurted out. He slumped to the ground. Emily walked to him and slumped beside him. She looked at him, eyes wide and open and innocent. Derek realized she was more beautiful than he first thought.

"I'm sorry, Derek. And no...I don't hate you. Why should I?"

"Because I'm guessing your mother does. By the way you talk I guess you know everything too."

"Everything. But... I think you're wrong. We're on the same team."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm pretty sure everyone hates everyone at this point."

Derek and Emily laughed. A cloud of thunder rolled above them.

"Emily I have a question before this goes any further..."

"BEFORE what goes any further?" Emily asked with an eyebrow raised, smiling wickedly.

"Is...is Max..."

"My father? No. I met him for the first time the other night. "

"Well at least you've done something I haven't."

"What's that?"

"Met Max."

"I am really sorry Derek."

"It's not your fault. So whose child ARE you?"

"Um...well my mom, Liz, left Roswell and went to school. She met my dad and they got married and she got pregnant...in that order. And then my dad, Joe Meyers, had this crazy idea to open a diner in this small New England town and so they did. Joe's Diner- the best waffles and pancakes in New England! I was born and three years later my dad died in a car accident. It has just been me and my mom...well and of course the whole town of Mountain Port...they kind of took that whole "it takes a village to raise a child" thing to heart. I can only imagine what my wedding will be like when I try to explain how all these people are related to me."

Derek laughed. Yet he felt sorry for her. He knew what it was like to live without a dad. He had for a few years until Roger had married his mom and taken on that role.

"Your turn."

"Alright...where to begin? How about the fact that I am half alien and half human. My mother, Tess Harding, was in league with the "devil", although had sex with her past mate Max Evans -who at the time was in love with your mother. They produced a child---me. My mom, after being discovered for, as Max "affectionately" put it, a lying slut, ran away to a small town in the deep South. She took on two jobs, one as a receptionist in a doctor's office and the other working at Wal-Mart on the midnight shift. She met my father---Dr. Roger Spears and they have been together ever since. I graduated high school valedictorian and am now at the University of Georgia. I have one set of "adoptive" grandparents, who live here actually- Jim and Amy Valenti. For everything that is happened I think I have had a pretty normal life and am a normal human being----well sort of."

Emily wasn't sure to laugh or cry. Derek's life was like this horrible Shakespearean comedy. I mean there was a happy ending in there somewhere but not before someone died or life began to really suck.

"Derek-I'm sorry- I think."

Derek laughed lightly.

"It's okay. I guess I am little bitter. I didn't want to come."

"I did."

"Why?"

"My mom never talks about her past in Roswell. Just this morning she finally told me everything, but I doubt that it even is everything. She cries a lot when she thinks about this place, and I feel so bad that I can't stop that pain for her, because I don't even know why she is hurting." Emily sighed. "You know, my mom wasn't going to come. I know my grandparents are throwing the bash and expected my mom to come down and plan it, but she wasn't going to come."

"Why wasn't she? I mean from the way my mom tells the story your mom was the Saint of Roswell."

Emily laughed. Saint, her mother, maybe in another life. "Me. My mom wasn't going to come because of me. She didn't want me to be exposed to this life that she once led. And the whole fact that besides Max, and Michael no one knows that I exist."

"Michael?"

"Yeah, Michael Guerrin. He's the reason mom DID come. Michael convinced mom to go."

Derek shook his head.

"I've actually met Michael, or so my mom informed me. I was three and Michael stopped by the house. Mom and Roger had just started dating. He baby sat me one night. I don't remember it. Mom told me that Michael was a good guy- of course she said that about Max but..."

"Why do you call him Max?"

Derek was quick to answer.

"Because he's not my father. Roger is my father. Max Evans was nothing but a sperm donor."

Emily cringed. The words were harsh and full of anger.

"I'm sorry Derek." Emily replied touching his hand softly in a odd reassurance.

Thunder rolled again and rain burst forth interrupting the two. Emily screamed and laughed. Derek and Emily picked up the pictures and papers and ran for dry ground beneath a rest area. Emily put all the pictures and papers in her bag. She faced Derek who looked even better soaking wet. I am such a girl, she resigned. He smiled.

"I guess you're going to this dinner thing tonight?"

"I guess."

"Then I'll see you there." He began to walk away. He stopped and turned toward Emily. "Thank you Emily."

"You're welcome." She replied having no idea of what she did. She watched as he scurried to his car and pulled away. Emily sat under the rest area. Emily had a secret. A small town girl like her never had any secrets but now she did. _The smallest of small town girls had a secret _and destiny laughed in the thunder of how some things will never change.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter before...

**A/N: **Like I said rapid updates... reviews are accepted and appreciated.

**

* * *

****So****mewhere else in the Park**

Isabel sat down on the wooden bench, umbrella over head. Great, she thought, Max is late for our meeting and this rain is ruining my hair and outfit. I so do love my sibling, she concluded grumpily. It had been Max's ideal to meet and talk before the "big" dinner tonight. What he wanted to discuss, Isabel had no clue. Her brother was a strange kind. She was definitely the normal one of the two- or so everyone told her. She had grown-up hearing her brother was too shy or too quiet.

Max generally played well with others though- Isabel didn't. When Is got angry they messed with the wrong Evans. Isabel tapped her foot in annoyance- when she finally spotted a drench soaked Max approaching her.

"Where did this storm come from?"

"The sky, Max."

"Why don't we make a run for my car and then we can go to a dryer area?"

"Fine Max. Lead away." Isabel replied.

As they ran for the car, Max knew his sister was not happy. She was wet and most likely tired from the drive down. Isabel and Alex had opted to stay in Alex's parents' house rather than at the bed and breakfast Max was residing in. Which also meant Isabel would feel oddly paranoid, that Alex's parents were watching their every move. Highly unlikely since the Whitmans were doing mission work in Fuji nevertheless Isabel was on her guard- making his "beloved" sister cranky and annoyed by anything and everything. They got in the car and Max started towards a small coffee shop just outside town.

"Max would you mind what this whole meeting is about?"

"I will... when we get to the coffee shop."

They drove the rest of the time in silence.

**Inside Dinky's Coffee and Toast shop**

"Max are you okay? Can we talk now?"

Max was silent. Isabel looked at her brother. His eyes, they seemed broken. Max sucked in sharply and let out a sigh of pain and regret. "I saw Liz."

"Really…" Isabel said. It wasn't a question or a jab. It was soft and understanding.

"I was walking down the main drag when I saw someone in the Crashdown. I went in. There was this girl and she was dancing. Isabel, at first glance this girl...it was Liz and it was twenty years ago."

"Max, what are you saying?"

Max put his hand up. He wasn't finished.

"It wasn't Liz. It was her daughter."

Isabel was speechless.

"Liz has a daughter. Her name is Emily. Emily Meyers."

Max was upset.

"I am sorry Max."

"Liz married during college. They had a daughter...Emily."

"Had?"

"Liz's husband...he died when Emily was three years old in a car accident. Liz run's a diner somewhere up north, now."

"There's more..."

"We had a fight."

"About what?"

"About why she left. She said..." This was heartrending for Max. "She said that the reason she left because this wasn't home."

"She's right."

"What?"

"C'mon Max, you know as well as I do that this place wasn't home for any of us, in the end. It was just this place to remind us of what we were, what we lost, what we could never have..."

"What is that Isabel?"

"A normal life. Look at us! No one has a normal life. There is always this secret hanging over our heads waiting to expose us, waiting to destroy us. Look at us...look at us Max! Remember when it used to be you and me and Michael. Just the three of us, ready to save ourselves and our world. It isn't that simple anymore. I haven't talked to Michael in nearly twenty years. I don't where he is. What if he is dead Max, what if Michael is in trouble..." Isabel began crying softly. She let the tears of loss fall on the table.

"Isabel I'm sorry. It was my job to keep us together but I failed."

"But that's the point Max, you didn't. What happened... happened. There was nothing any of us could do. We have a chance now to change that, don't we?"

"I guess so. Do you think Michael will come?"

"I don't know- I mean unless the Parkers know where he is or Jim does then I don't think he would know."

"You know I remember the first time I saw Michael...so stubborn and strong..."

Isabel and Max laughed at the memory.

"He'll be here." Max concluded. "He'll be here."

**Inside the Whitman House at the Kitchen table**

Maria sipped the hot English tea, Alex had prepared for her. It was soothing and warm---a deep contrast to the stormy afternoon. Max had dropped her off at the Whitmans about thirty minutes ago, right before he agreed to meet Isabel in the park. Max and Maria had talked little since they arrived. After there first night in Roswell, she had met him for breakfast, in which the entire conversation revolved around business. Not that Maria minded a little "shop talk" but she was hoping she could get him to open up and talk about why they were all here.

She wanted to talk even more when she sensed that tone in his voice. She remembered that "tone" like it was yesterday- it was the same tone Max got after he discovered Kyle in bed with Liz and when Liz refused to give up on the Alex-theory. It was as Maria had dubbed it the Liz-Has-Made-Me-Angry-Tone. So this meant that Max had seen or talked with Liz, which meant she and her "guests" were here. This was not good. He told her he called Isabel and decided to talk to her and dropped off Maria to talk with Alex. Which wasn't a bad thing- Alex and Maria talked often. She had even spent some time with Alex and Isabel after she and Nathan broke off their engagement- Maria was a basket case- in the nicest form of the word- and needed some "down time". Alex rapped his spoon against the table.

"What's up Whitman?"

"Nothing."

"Then why the drum solo?" Maria said referring to the beat Alex was forming with the spoon and table.

"Oh." Alex replied self-consciously dropping the spoon on the table. "I was just wondering something..."

"What kind of something?"

"What it is going to be like between us all tonight? What is Liz like now? Is she the same Liz I knew? Has she changed? Is she a doctor..."

"A butcher, a baker, a candle stick maker?" Maria finished lightly.

Alex chuckled at the joke. "I mean it Maria...what has happened to all of us?"

"I wish I knew Alex. I wish I knew."

"When we were in high school things were easier."

"How did you conclude that Alex? We were part of an alien cover-up, we almost lost our lives...on a daily basis. Let's not forget either that you were kidnapped and brain washed along with the rest of us."

"Then there is the fact we both fell hard for some royal extraterrestrials."

Maria laughed. "Don't remind me."

"But life was easier then---we knew we all belonged together. We knew that no matter what it was always us---against them--whoever the "them" was that week that is. Alien hunters, FBI, Skins, Psychos...us against them, something we could all be sure of."

"I guess I can see that. But maybe Alex...just maybe...this was supposed to happen...maybe we needed to stop being "us" for awhile and learn to be well to be on our own..."

"True- but you know what?"

"What?"

"If that's true-then destiny sucks."

"Tell me about it. It's been like ten years since I have been here, twenty years since I have seen my best friend and quote "love of my life", and forever since we were "us"...yeah I'll give you that...destiny sucks."

"So what do you think Liz is like?"

"Okay...I see Liz as some doctor curing cancer married to well...another doctor. They have two point five kids who are both academically and socially well-rounded. She lives in the suburbs with a white fence. They vacation on Martha's Vineyard where she walks hand in hand with Mr. Liz Parker, as the kids run ahead with their dog Sparky."

"I can see it..." Alex laughed agreeing with the picture. "I can see it."

"You know Alex if anyone deserved picket fences...it was Liz."

"You do too Maria. You deserve picket fences."

"No I don't Alex. I abandon my friends and my family, what I deserve is a shack in the middle of the Pacific Ocean."

"Maria what happened...happened. Why- who knows...but what ever happened or will happen we all deserve the best. All of us deserve the best life has to offer."

"I guess." Maria shrugged standing up.

Alex stood- still towering over his best friend. They laughed at the familiar sight as Alex wrapped his arms around Maria, enveloping her in a huge "bear hug".

"The very best Maria, we all deserve the best."

**THE VALENTIS' Kitchen**

Lucy tossed the salad, her mind not quite on what she was doing, as lettuce and tomatoes fell to the floor. Lucy stamped her foot against the floor in anger in her lack of concentration. But her mind still came back to Kyle's words on the flight down. Lucy was commenting on how Kyle should have been nicer to the Spears--when Kyle said that she didn't know everything and if she did things would be very different. Lucy had to wonder what he meant. She had accepted the fact that aliens might exist. She accepted the fact that Kyle had an interesting adolescence. She had accepted and been told many things by her strange but endearing husband- but what was he hiding? Lucy gently rapped her fingers on the counter.

"LUCY!"

Lucy jumped at the sound of Amy's voice.

"OH MY...what?"

"You...what were you thinking about..."

"Kyle. What's wrong Amy?" Lucy's voice laced with concern.

Amy shook the feeling. It had been so long ago- and forgiveness had passed between her and Tess but the memories never went away. An ironic statement, she thought because that was exactly the problem. When Jim had set her down and told her about Max and Tess and Michael---Amy was relieved in a certain way...after she fainted of course. It wasn't a hard belief to accept for Amy- who always had a sneaking suspicion that aliens lived on earth as humans. She never thought that one of those aliens would be dating her daughter- but it made sense. Amy had after that moment went on with life as normal rarely thinking of aliens or UFOs- other than the fact she lived in Roswell, New Mexico and her kind of grandson was half alien.

"What's wrong Amy?"

Amy looked at her daughter-in-law. Lucy was deeply concerned.

"Nothing---bad memory."

"Seems to be a lot of those around here right now."

"There are." Amy agreed, surprising Lucy.

"Amy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Kyle told me what happened with Tess-or at least I think he told me, and there's something I don't understand..."

"What's that?"

"Why he hates her so much."

"He blames her."

"Blames her for what?"

"For everything. For everyone not speaking in twenty years. For his senior year being hell. For Liz's pain."

"Liz?"

"Liz Parker. I guess Kyle never mentioned her..."

"Not really."

"Liz Parker was Kyle's first love."

"Guess that's the reason."

"I remember when they were dating. Maria and Liz were good--no the best of friends then. Maria thought Kyle wasn't worthy of Liz- but Liz found something in Kyle that no one had. If anyone ever reached Kyle during that rough time in his life- right after his mom left and his dad started chasing "theories", it was Liz Parker. Kyle had it bad for her. Anyway, even after Max stole Liz's heart Kyle never lost a special place for her, never. She was this girl- this angel- Lucy. After they found Alex and discovered Tess was behind it- Kyle hated Tess."

"I see."

"He hates her too because she took his trust."

"Trust?"

"Tess came to live with Jim and Kyle as you know. She brought his "family" back. She then turned around and used him and betrayed him when he defended her to everyone. That's why Kyle hates her."

"Oh."

"Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"Tonight, it might be a good idea if you and I stayed out of the way."

"That bad?"

"You know- you and I are a lot alike. We married into this- we get the cheap box seats."

"It isn't fair. How do you keep your marriage going with these secrets?"

Amy gave it a thought. "Because I love him and I realize some secrets are better off not knowing here- some of them might just kill you."

Lucy said nothing more but wondered if Amy was speaking the truth she had seen.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Never owned it- just a deep passionate love for it.**

**A/N: Is anybody actually reading this?**

**THE VALETNIS' DINING ROOM TABLE**

The room was quiet- too quiet Alex thought. In his mind he made a mental list of all that conspired in a matter of minutes:

1. There was the father-son meeting. Derek had finally met Max and Max had finally met Derek. Although they looked like each other- it was uncanny- that is where the similarities ended. Derek, from what little Alex had observed, was out-going, popular, and tactless- to a degree. He seemed more like a cross between Kyle and Michael and after that thought… Alex decided "not to go there." While all the years Alex had known Max, Max was always thoughtful and quiet. But if anyone saw Derek there was no denying it- he was Max's son- which seemed to make neither one of them happy.

2. Next came the huge shocker- Liz had a daughter. Emily. Emily looked quite a bit like Liz- which was also uncanny. (What was with "cloning"?) And when Derek and Emily sat down next to each other and began talking, Alex felt as if he were 17 years old and watching Max and Liz share secrets with each other. Emily was beautiful- just like her mother. Bringing up the next thing...

3. Liz Parker-Meyers. Liz had married. Alex believed Liz would wait for Max but that only happened in _Days of Our Lives_. (But that was another story---and psychological problem, according to Isabel.) Even weirder than his obsession with John and Marlena was that Liz owned a diner in Maine. A diner in Maine- Liz Parker---the two did not belong in the same sentence or same life time.

4. Probably the worst and biggest shocker of the night was Michael Guerrin. Of course that was all the explanation Michael needed. No one had expected to him show, least of all tagging along with Liz Parker. The two barely got along with each other 20 years ago- and now all of the sudden they were...close. Too close.

Alex, concluded, that what would happen in the next few hours would be better than any soap opera- and he was sure more people would end-up dead.

Emily chatted quietly with Derek. Derek was not happy, he was angry. Here Derek sat across from his father- a father he had never known. And while Derek was wishing with all his might that Max wasn't here, Emily was wishing with all her might that her father was here.

She barely remembered him, but she had loved him, and missed him. It was ironic- Derek and Emily had never known their fathers. Yet Derek wished it to have stayed that way- Emily wished very much it wasn't. Her father could be here to defend her mother, to crack jokes in the uneasy tension, to hold her mother's hand during what would play out to be one of the worst nights of her mother's life.

Emily had just finished telling Derek about school- when she let her ears drift around the table. Whispers floated about. No one looked across the table- which had become a silent war zone. No one talked to each other- that would have been treason. Treason against a war Emily had not agreed to be in. What was it that Frost said- "Before I was building a wall, I would like to know what I was walling in or out..." A wall had been built before Emily's or Derek's birth and now they were drawn to choose sides and fight the battle in the space between.

Maria just glared at the young girl across from her. It shocked her at her inner being how much Emily looked like Liz. How much Emily's mannerisms were like Liz's. But what shocked her- was how much like Liz and Max, Emily and Derek appeared. But along with the shock- was the instant hurt and resentment. Maria was hurt that her best friend got married and had a child and made a life for herself without her. Maria was upset that Liz's life went on without...Maria in it. Maria was convinced Liz could have called her- e-mailed her- sent her a letter- SENT A TELEGRAM---to let her know she was okay. To let Maria know that she was okay, that was all.

Of course Maria wouldn't admit it, but she was a little mad that Michael had followed Liz in the door. A little hurt that he sat next to Liz and talked to Liz and made Liz laugh and made Liz happy. In another world, that should have been Maria. Of course, that was in another world that never would exist because of what happened 20 years ago.

Max just sat there. At the moment in time- that was all he felt he could do. Just sit there. It was some perverted form of shock, he knew. His son sat across from him- seething with hate and malice towards a man he had never known. Near him sat his long lost best friend next to his long lost lover. Was he jealous? If so, Max knew he had no right to be. No right to want to "lay Michael out". However, why hadn't Liz told him that Michael was in town? Maybe it was because neither one could utter one civil word to each other. Max wanted nothing more than to be in his corporate high rise office- with the Earth below his feet. In that office- looking out that window- he felt like a king in control of a maddening world. Now, Max Evans felt like a human- a lost shocked human who could do nothing but sit in his chair.

"Alex?"

"What?"

"This wasn't a good idea."

"Why do you say that?"

"Alex--look at everyone. I have this bad feeling..."

"You can't be in Roswell and not have a bad feeling..."

"Alex, this isn't funny. I just think it would have been better if..."

"If what Isabel- everyone visited in shifts? Isabel it's been twenty years since we've seen each other."

"Alex..." Isabel pleaded quietly. She was slightly annoyed at his casualty of the situation. Isabel felt something inside her- some type of pain and regret- regret that Alex was right. That it HAD been 20 years and feelings were hurt and there were enough regrets to fill this space between them.

"So...uh... did you see 20/20 last night...some woman had an alien baby...isn't that funny?" Alex joked.

Silence- deadly silence that meant Alex had said something he shouldn't have said. He looked around the room- then really took in what he said- after Isabel jabbed him in the ribs.

"Oh...I didn't mean..." He began looking at Tess. "It was...well...it was...never mind. Sorry."

"Why did you say that?" It was a voice across from the table. Derek's quiet calm voice resonating with hurt.

"Look, I'm sorry. It was just a joke. No one was speaking..."

"Well, sometimes it's best to keep your mouth shut."

"Derek." Tess reprimanded quietly.

"What Mom? I am supposed to sit here and pretend that what he said was okay? It's not. I don't care about what they think either. They might have been your friends, your family, but they sure aren't as hell are mine!"

"Derek!" This time the reprimand came from both Tess and Emily.

"Isn't that sweet, she's sticking up for him? How ironic." Maria sneered to Max.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Emily stood-up and screamed. She was sick and tired of it. Derek had a point. "You don't know anything about his life, my life, my mother's life, or Tess' life. You. Don't. Know."

"I think I do. I think I know your mother got married and pregnant and threw her life away- running away from this town."

"SHE DIDN'T THROW HER LIFE AWAY! She fell in love, and she married a wonderful man, my father." Emily was in tears now. "And she has me! You don't know anything Maria. I can barely remember my dad, but my mom has been there for me better than two parents ever could. She has loved me more than two parents could. We live in a wonderful town and we run the best DAMN DINER IN MAINE!" Emily pounded her fist on the table- it shook rattling dishes and glasses. "We have a wonderful life- and if you're not in it- it's because my mom wasn't running away from this town but you!"

"Emily- you don't know what you're talking about." Max replied calmly yet with an icy tone.

"How do you know?" Derek replied also standing next to Emily's side. He gazed at Max- an steely gaze that could kill. "I'm guessing we both know a lot more than you all think. I know that I have a father who left my mom and left me. I know that there are eight people at this table who hate me and my mother and probably wish we left. And here is what else I know- I'm giving you and everyone here your wish. I'm gone."

Derek stormed out the back. Emily watched him go- tears streaming from her eyes. "Max, Derek's right, you are the one who doesn't know anything." Emily followed Derek out- still crying from the angry words just spoken.

"Max I'm sorry." Tess apologized quietly. Her head down in the shame and pain surging through her. She never felt so human- so exposed and worn down.

"You should be, it's your fault." Kyle finally spoke-up.

"Please Kyle, let this alone." Jim asked his son.

"No, Dad. I'm not going to leave this alone. That's the problem we've been leaving this alone for too long. It is her fault. It's her fault that Derek's here, it's her fault Alex was kidnapped, it's her fault none of us talk anymore."

"I'm sorr...I'm..." Tess began crying. She stood the table- barely uttering her excuses and ran out the front door.

"Kyle..." Jim was now fuming. "Kyle... go. Apologize to her now."

"Dad, I'm a grown-man and I do not have to do what you tell me to do."

"Kyle you are in my house. APOLOGIZE TO HER NOW or leave."

"Fine." Kyle stood. He looked to Lucy who had been watching the events with horror and agony. "Lucy get the kids we're leaving."

"Kyle where..."

"We'll check into a hotel. We're going."

Kyle stomped off. Lucy stood, embarrassed and frightened. "Amy, thank you for this meal. It was nice..." She couldn't finish. Just ran after her very upset husband.

At this point, Amy stood and went to help Lucy and Kyle.

Now there were seven.

"Why we're all being truthful..." Maria began.

"Maria, just stop." Alex appealed.

"No Alex. I think Kyle is right. Let's just get it out. I want to know why Liz didn't call, why she stopped being my best friend, why she left town and never said good-bye? Don't you, Alex?"

"Maria leave me out of this. This is your fight..."

"Really? Because correct me if I'm wrong you were pretty upset too. You were just as mad as I was..."

"Maria!" Alex was now serious and mad; two things which he rarely became. "I'm done with that anger. I stopped being upset a long time ago. This is not my fight and I will not sit here and let you drag me into it. Isabel?"

Isabel looked at her husband.

"I think it is better that we left."

It was one of the rare times he had ever commanded her to do anything. It was rare that he had ever used the tone he was using. Isabel was an independent strong willed woman but she knew her husband too and respected him. "Okay Alex, we'll go." Isabel stood and took Alex's hand and they left.

"Fine." Maria resolved. She turned back to Liz. "Why Liz?"

Liz had been quiet. It was almost as if she was in a different world. Her face was blank- no emotion. She had shut herself off. She stood quietly. She looked at Maria, Michael, Jim and Max.

"I'm leaving Roswell tomorrow. Emily and I are leaving."

"What? Are you running away again?" Max asked. Hurt that she had just said what she said.

Her voice was calm. "No. I'm leaving because I broke a promise. A promise I made to myself years ago. A promise that Emily would never feel what I felt- that you all would never hurt her...or me again. I thought...I thought it wouldn't happen. I thought I could protect her but I failed. Tonight you all hurt my daughter and I failed."

She was silent. Disappointed in them but even more so in herself, as a mother and woman. Liz turned and followed her daughter's trail.

"I suppose you're going to follow her..." Max replied, the comment directed at Michael.

"Why Max, you jealous? Jealous that it's because of you she's leaving and walking out and that I'm your stand-in? What's your problem Max?" He paused. "You know, your kid's right..." Michael emphasized the words stinging Max. "You don't know anything." Michael followed Liz into the night.

Now there were three. Three to mull over the pain, the anger, and the sudden ironic silence.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: _See previous chapters._**

**A/N: _See previous chapters._**

**CRASHDOWN BALCONY**

Liz just glared at the street lamps. She remembered a time when these lamps and these street meters had glowed for her. She remembered the night like it was yesterday. Max had that goofy grin- that grin that seemed to say that "Everything was alright and he would take care of her grin." She treasured the smile to this day. She had treasured all her moments here. Roswell always held a piece of her heart- it always would- but like she told Max it wasn't where her heart was.

Her heart was with a young girl down in the Crashdown comforting a young man. Her heart was with Joe- above her in Heaven- watching her and Emily grow. Her heart was with her diner and friends back in Maine.

Nonetheless, her heart was hurting. Nothing could erase the words spoken tonight. Nothing could take away that feeling of frustration at herself she bore tonight. She could only play the events over in her mind and wonder what she could have done differently to stop Emily being involved and hurt in the process. Nothing came to mind and that made her angry.

Liz was so deep in thought she didn't notice a head poke over the balcony. The head was followed by a body which came to stand near Liz on the balcony.

"I think it's about time you got an elevator."

"Why are you here?"

The body cringed. That sounded harsh.

"To see if you're okay?"

"But why are you here to see if I'm okay?"

"Why...what's wrong?"

"What do you think is wrong?!? You heard me, as well as everyone else, I let Emily down tonight. I failed." Liz began to cry. She had held the tears back long enough.

"You didn't fail Liz."

"How do you figure that? Have you seen my daughter? She's upset and unhappy. It's my fault. We shouldn't have come."

"You're wrong Liz. You had to come. I had to come. We all had to come...it was..."

"What...DESTINY?!? I thought you were bigger than…"

"Please, Liz...let me…"

"Was it destiny? Destiny that I spent my entire senior year by myself...hating you and everyone else there tonight. Destiny that this is my first trip home in twenty years. Destiny that I would lose Max, and then I would lose..." Liz was sobbing. She struggled to finish. "That I would lose Joe. I loved him Michael! I loved him and just like Max he was taken away! Was it destiny? TELL ME! WAS. IT. DESTINY?!?" She screamed aloud. The night shook.

There was a momentary silence. Liz wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Michael, I'm sick and tired of destiny. Go find Maria. She needs you."

"Did I say anything.." Michael replied getting angry himself.

"No you didn't. But I know you and I know Maria- she was once my best friend- go find her."

Michael stared at her. Liz's arms were crossed and she was gazing at the midnight sky- dusted with stars. Her focus was on those stars and those worlds far away from Roswell. Michael was tired and aggravated. He turned, muttered a good-bye, and left.

Liz continued to stare at the sky. She was tired, too. Tired of destiny. Tired of always being on the losing end of things. Tired of feeling like she let everyone down. She was just so tired. She lay down on the lawn chair and continued to stare into that sky till it offered a deep restful sleep.

**CRASHDOWN (EARLY MORNING)**

Emily drank her cup of coffee. She just drank and looked around the quiet room. It was funny. On the first night she came here she saw one aspect of the Crashdown. Alive and full of lights, sounds, and good times. Now she saw another side- a deeper darker quieter side. She could see her mom sitting at a table- by herself- head in arms- crying over everything that had happened. She didn't like this side- it was painful. Then a quote Violet told her, often, came to mind.

_"The pain now is part of the happiness then." _

How true it was. Emily knew her mother was happy. She knew her mother had loved living here once. And now the pain they all felt- was a part of those moments- glimmers of happiness in the past. Emily took another sip of coffee- trying not to be so deep- and just sit and relax. She took another sip before getting up to answer a soft gentle rapping on the door.

"Hello, may I come in?"

"Sure." Emily replied softly.

Maria stepped back into the Crashdown- for the first time in awhile. It was dusty and had a musty smell- like it had been forgotten for years. It amazed her how quickly memories flooded her. She stood and looked around, taking it all in.

"What do you want?" Emily asked bringing Maria back to reality.

"I...I just wanted to apologize. Last night, I took out my anger on you. I just wanted you to know, that I'm sorry."

Emily looked at Maria. It was funny- she seemed like the type to be her mom's best friend. She reminded Emily of Violet.

"It's okay, Maria. Would you like to sit down?"

"Sure." Maria took a seat across from Emily.

"Coffee?"

"Of course."

Emily poured Maria a cup of coffee. And Maria was taken back at how much Emily was like Liz. She couldn't get over it. Maria shook her head.

"You reminded me...so much of your mom...when we use to wait tables here."

Emily laughed. "I think everyone has told me about twenty times- how much like I'm my mom. It's funny- because in personality- we're nothing alike."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Mom loves science and all that kind of logical thinking...not me. I love books. I love to read. And I tend to be a spur of the moment type of girl."

Maria laughed. She sounded more like herself than Liz, it was true.

"So Emily...tell me about yourself. Where do you go to school? What do you do for fun? Are you and Derek having... a thing?"

Emily broke out in laughter leaving Maria to remember how easily teenagers forgot and forgave. "Um...I go to Mountain Port High School. And for fun I go antique shopping, create scrapbooks, and I am on the rowing team. And as far as Derek and I go..." Emily hedged. "I just met him. We'll see."

"Good...good. You know there are advantages to dating those of another genetic disposition..."

"Really...and that would be..."

"Connections."

"Connections?" Emily asked.

"Connections." A voice agreed from behind them rang out.

It was Liz. She was smiling. She took a seat at the table with them.

"Liz you haven't told your daughter about "connections" ?"

"I was hoping to never tell her- but alright. When Max saved me--- and pretty much hence forth--every time we touched---we formed a connection. He could see me in a way no one else could. He could see my thoughts, my memories, and my feelings. Sometimes it was reversed and I could see his. It's very... intimate."

"That it is." Maria agreed.

"Well...that sounds...nice." Emily replied looking at the two lovesick girls. "But...Mom, I'm going to go take a walk. I'll see you later. Bye Maria."

She gave both women a hug and slammed out of the Crashdown- her book pack flying behind her.

Maria turned to Liz and smiled.

"You raised a great daughter Liz."

"Thank you Maria."

"Liz..."

"It's okay Maria...it was not a good night for anyone…"

"No I need to say this. I'm sorry about last night. Emily and everyone was right...I didn't know anything. And that...that made me angry. But I wasn't angry at you- I was angry at myself. It was my fault you left. I should have believed you, been there for you, but I didn't. And I let twenty years go by without seeing if you were okay- if you needed a best friend. I'm sorry."

Liz sighed. "Maria, I should have told you good-bye. I should have been stronger..."

"I think we could've all been a lot of things- but we aren't Liz. We're who we are."

"You know Maria I think you've become wiser in your years." Liz poked jokingly.

"Excuse me, but Miss Parker you have the same amount of years as I do, if I am correct." Maria reminded her. "But anyway- I have another confession..."

"Yes?"

"I'm jealous."

"Of what?"

"A tall spiky haired slightly older gentleman that followed you in the door last night?"

"Michael? Why?"

"Because Liz, it was Michael. You know when we were here I always thought that he would follow me, not you."

"Listen, Maria, you have nothing to worry about. I promise."

"Liz don't make promises you can't keep."

"What does that mean?" Liz asked incredulously.

"Liz you know why I was your best friend?"

"Why?"

"Because you are too innocent for words. You needed someone to make sure you knew what was what- the more experienced worldly friend---which would be me."

"And..."

"And I saw Michael last night... he stopped by. We had a nice long talk."

"Really about what?" Liz asked in that teenage girlish voice.

"About _you_."

Liz was silent.

"Liz, I love you like a sister- but believe me things have changed since we were last in this place."

"That they have, Miss Corporate America."

"So you heard?"

"Yes- a little birdie told me."

"I know- can you imagine me- on the cover of Fortune?"

"Yes I can." Liz agreed seriously.

The two smiled. The space between wasn't so large anymore- it didn't seem impossible. All it needed was a bridge, some time, and some listening.

"Friends?" Maria asked.

And suddenly they were in fifth grade again. Sitting on the swings- talking about the icky boys, the class project, and life.

"Friends."

**The Park**

"Thanks for meeting me."

"I'm glad you called."

"I don't where to begin."

"Then let me..." Max began. He took a seat next to Derek. "Derek, I want you to know I tried to see you, but your mom and your step dad thought it best if I stayed out of your life. And they were probably right...there was a lot growing-up I had to do."

Derek shook his head in understanding, Max continued.

"I can never make up for twenty years. I can never be your father."

"I know Max. You're not my father. Whether that's your fault or my mom's is better left alone. Max- I have some growing-up to do too. I think I need some time. I've dealt with the fact that I'm not normal, and someday, will have to face that even closer. But right now...I'm not ready."

"I see."

"Maybe one day I will be ready, but I have this other life. I'm a sophomore at Georgia. I have friends and family. And who knows what will happen with Emily."

Max smiled as the boy blushed. It was the same way he blushed when he talked about Liz, in that way.

"I understand Derek. I just want you to know- that I never wanted it to be this way. I want you to know---I'm here."

"Thanks. Well, I promised I would meet Emily, so..."

"Go. But anytime Derek."

"I know." Derek resolved.

And for the first time- Max Evans embraced his son.

"Bye."

"Bye Derek."


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

**A/N: It should be noted that I am not a Tess hater. In fact I found her redeeming but I'm not sure everyone or every character would... Also I am almost finished. **

**

* * *

****Also in the Park**

Kyle sat next to Tess on the bench. There was a strong silence between them; almost as strong as the hot Roswell sun. Tess folded her hands in her lap and looked at the ground- silently hoping it would swallow her whole. Neither one of them wanted to be here.

"You're never going to forgive me, are you Kyle?"

"No."

Tess was silent and she unfolded her hands and stood. She looked up at the clear blue sky.

"You know Kyle---" She paused searching for the words. "I'm not the same person who left Roswell. I don't believe in what I once believed in. You know--I once was powerful, so damn sure of myself and that I was going to rule Antar someday."

She walked forward a bit still looking at the sky. "Kyle, I don't know who I am anymore. I don't know what I've become. And the only thing I seem to know is how to hurt the people I love most in this pathetic world."

Tess turned and faced Kyle. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I hurt Liz. I'm sorry I hurt Max, and Derek, and Michael, Alex, and Isabel, and your dad...I'm sorry Kyle. I'm sorry I'm such a evil horrible person."

Kyle still sat on the bench looking at her. Tess shrugged her shoulders.

"Kyle- you will never live the pain, regret, and guilt I live. Every day I pay a silence penance for destroying your life and everyone else's. But I can say I'm sorry a million times--- and that will never be enough, will it?"

Silence.

"I guess... I see... well, listen, I'm not coming to the party tonight; so I hope you go and have a great time." Tess replied wiping tears away from her eyes.

Tess turned and walked away. Kyle just sat there. Sometimes, the spaces between were too big and too hard--- and maybe a day would never come and maybe someday there would be. But for right now there would be some who would never live happy ever after.

**The Middle of the Desert**

"It's been awhile."

"That it has."

"I guess- it's a full circle thing."

"It ends up where it began."

"At least for us, anyway."

"Yeah."

"Do you..."

"I do."

"Good."

The cave entrance opened. And there they were back at the only home they knew. A small opening in a cave with four pods.

"Did you ever think this is how it would end with us?"

"Did you?"

"No I didn't."

"But it was..."

"Destiny." They replied in unison.

"You know this was the place I felt safe for so long, but then I discovered something. It wasn't this place- it was you and Isabel. That's when I felt safe."

"Then why did you leave?" Isabel asked turning and facing Michael.

"Because I had to Is."

"You didn't even say good-bye. I was worried about you..." Isabel answered back choking back tears.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could explain why I left..."

"There's no need to. We all understand." Max sighed placing a hand on Michael's shoulder.

::FLASHBACK::

Max stood next Michael his hand on his shoulder as they prepared to enter the Graniolith chamber. Michael knew that feeling- it was the feeling of pride that Max possessed for Michael---pride from one brother to another. Michael knew that hand- it meant that the two of them shared a bond as brothers and warriors- now and in different time they never knew.

::FLASH TO THE PRESENT::

"Thanks Maxwell."

"Anytime Guerrin."

"Oh God-we're going to hug aren't we?" Isabel asked in mock disgust.

The boys laughed. And then it happened. For so many years- they were aliens trying live in human world- trying to find home. Now they knew. Home wasn't the place they were from- Antar or earth- it was with each other. It always had been. And nothing had changed and they had been the same people they had been for the past many years.

Max wrapped his arm around Michael- and pulled his sister next to him.

They knew they would never see the shores of their home- the lands- their family- but that was okay--- they had found the thing they were looking for and that was enough. Home was where their heart was and not a universe away.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or any of the songs which belong to the respective artists: Teddy Geiger and Mary Chapin Carpenter. **

**A/N: This is a treat and one of my favorite parts...seriously. Enjoy this!!!**

**

* * *

****CRASHDOWN**

_**You're Invited **_

_**To the Last Party at the Crashdown Cafe**_

_**To be Held on **_

_**No Need to RSVP**_

The Crashdown was alive, once more, for the last time. Banners hung from the ceiling- lights decorated the windows- and a huge mirror ball glimmered above them. Soft and fast music drifted from the boom box on the counter. The grill sizzled with grease and hamburgers. The soda fountain filled glasses once again. And one bottle of tobassco sauce was on each table. Laughter, music, and talk surrounded the once quiet and extinct Crashdown Cafe.

The place had become a time machine, Emily thought. Emily sat in a booth by herself quietly observing the patrons and workers of the restaurant. It amazed Emily. Her mother and her "Aunt" Maria were wearing these ridiculous alien waitress uniforms they once wore to work everyday.

It seemed Emily had gained more relatives in this trip. It also seemed Maria had done a little work on the uniforms. Of course it had been nearly twenty years. Michael was in the kitchen wearing an apron fixing everyone food. Isabel and "Uncle" Alex sat at the counter laughing and mocking their friends. Max and Mr. and Mrs. Valenti sat at a table talking and laughing too. Kyle and Lucy were sharing a soda in the back. It was a miraculous gift to Emily.

Emily was so mesmerized she didn't notice someone had come to sit across from her.

"Special isn't it?"

Emily startled, turned to see Derek. She smiled.

"Beyond that..." She sighed, "You came?"

"Yeah I did." Derek smiled back.

"I'm glad."

"I'm glad you're glad. You know Emily..."

"What?"

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

"Is that all?" Emily asked with a mischievous grin on her face.

"No---it's just the beginning." Derek replied placing his hand on hers.

Emily smiled and replied, "I love beginnings."

"Me too."

Derek took her hand and they stood. He pulled her out to the middle of the floor.

_I can't believe what is in front of me_

_The water's rising up to my knees_

_And I can't figure out_

_How the hell I wound up here_

_Everything seemed okay when I started out the other day_

_Then the rain came pouring down_

_And now I'm drowning in my fears_

_And as I watch the setting sun_

_I wonder if I'm the only one_

_Cause everybody tries to put some love on the line_

_And everybody feels a broken heart sometimes_

_And even when I'm scared I have to try to fly_

_Sometimes I fall_

_But I've seen it done before_

_I gotta step outside these walls_

Emily and Derek danced in the middle of the floor- close to one another. And somehow destiny had discovered that sometimes things should be left to chance.

Liz stared at her daughter. She smiled. The restaurant was captivated. Liz sighed. Joe- she thought silently- this our daughter. What are we going to do with her? And from somewhere she heard a voice reply, "Just love her."

Alex held Isabel's hand and leaned to her ear.

"Isabel Evans Whitman?"

"What?"

"Will you dance with me?"

"Of course."

Isabel and Alex walked out to the floor and joined Emily and Derek. Isabel laid her head on Alex's shoulder and whispered I love you to him.

_I've got no master plan to help me out_

_Or make me stand up for_

_All the things that I really want_

_You had me too afraid to ask_

_And as I look ahead of me_

_I cry and pray for sanity_

_Cause everybody tries to put some love on the line_

_And everybody feels a broken heart sometimes_

_And even when I'm scared I have to try to fly_

_Sometimes I fall_

_But I've seen it done before_

_I gotta step outside these walls_

Max turned to see Liz smiling. He stood up and walked over to her.

"Liz?"

Liz slightly surprised- smiled.

"Yes Max?"

"Dance with me?"

"Okay."

Maria leaned her back against the wall, admiring the couples dancing. It wasn't long before her mom and Jim joined everyone on the floor. She felt a soft tap on her shoulder.

"Wanna?" Michael asked jokingly.

"Always the romantic." She laughed.

And they joined everyone on the floor.

_These walls can't be my haven_

_These walls can't keep me safe here_

_And now I guess I gotta let them down_

_Cause everybody tries to put some love on the line_

_And everybody feels a broken heart sometimes, yeah_

_Even when I'm scared I have to try to fly_

_Sometimes I fall_

_But I've seen it done before_

_I got to break out..._

_I got to break out..._

_I got to step outside these walls_

_Love outside these walls_

_I feel my heart breaking_

_But its a brand new day_

_I'm going down_

_I'm stepping out_

_I'm stepping outside_

_These walls_

The walls no longer protected them. It showed them how much they could really love…no matter what.

**The Crashdown Balcony**

When the song ended, Liz took Max's hand and took him upstairs out onto the balcony. He smiled at her. He walked over to the wall and waved his hand over it. Again it was lit with a red heart and their initials- the same wall painting Max had bestowed on her when he was completely drunk with love. Liz smiled and walked over and touched it once more.

"I remember when you did that."

"I'm glad you do because I'm not so sure..."

Liz laughed. It was the only time she'd seen him drunk- which they both learned had severe consequences.

Liz turned to Max and slowly her smile vanished. "I think we need to talk." Her voice was dim over the music below.

_EVERYTHING RUNS RIGHT ON TIME_

_YEARS OF PRACTICE AND DESIGN_

_SPIT AND POLISHED TILL IT SHINES_

_HE THINKS HE'LL KEEP HER_

_EVERYTHING IS SO BENIGN_

_SAFEST PLACE YOU'LL EVER FIND_

_GOD FORBID YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND_

_HE THINKS HE'LL KEEP HER_

"How did we get here?"

"Where's here?" Liz pushed her hair behind her ears and stepped to the edge of the night.

"I mean here Liz. How did I end up without you? I thought you would be mine forever. Was I wrong?"

Liz was still. "I didn't mean for it to all turn out like this--" She said waving her hand over Roswell. She drew in a deep breath of the dry air and let it go. "Max I didn't mean to leave you. It just happened."

Max stepped behind her and looked over the slowly dying Roswell, New Mexico. "I wish I could believe that was it...I wish I could believe that was all it was. I wish I could believe that you left- because you had to. But I won't. To me- it will always be my fault. "

She turned and looked him in the eyes.

"Max- it wasn't your fault. It wasn't my fault. It wasn't Tess'. It wasn't anybody's fault. We were young- we had ideals---"

"We believed in happy ever after." Max finished.

Liz shook her head and turned back to the sky. "Max- I still do. And I found it… just not with you."

Max laughed lightly. How odd and strange the truth and inevitable was? "You know everyone thought we would be together forever. I thought this..."story" was about us.

"Max-" Liz laughed lightly. "It's not about us. It's not about Maria or Michael or Alex or Isabel. It's not about that- it's about friendships, love, and faith, and maybe Max, just maybe it's about life."

He smiled and nodded in agreement. He took her hand and held it- like he did so long ago.

_EVERYTHING RUNS RIGHT ON TIME_

_YEARS OF PRACTICE AND DESIGN_

_SPIT AND POLISHED TILL IT SHINES_

_HE THINKS HE'LL KEEP HER_

_EVERYTHING IS SO BENIGN_

_SAFEST PLACE YOU'LL EVER FIND_

_AT LEAST UNTIL YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND_

_HE THINKS HE'LL KEEP HER_


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: See like all previous 8 Chapters.**

**A/N: This is the last chapter and then the Epilogue. Can you wait? lol I hope anyone reading this enjoys it. Someday I will get to posting its sequel when I finish it but I've got three other stories going on that need finishing. OH and I work. But thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**

* * *

****The CRASHDOWN**

_**The Next Morning**_

It didn't seem long enough, Alex thought. It had been only last night that they were together once again like they were twenty years ago. Alex really wished they could have stayed longer but Isabel was right. It was time to go home- back to the Inn and the real world. He let go a sigh of comfort and peace. Everything had come full circle and it amazed and deepened Alex's belief that sometimes things do work out. He made sure their bags were in the trunk before joining the group inside; saying their good-byes.

"I'M GOING TO MISS YOU!" Maria wailed on Liz's shoulder.

Liz laughed and shed a few tears of her own. And pulled away to face Maria and she clasped Maria's hands. "Look, you're coming down for Christmas and we'll spend summers at your place- and it..."

"It won't be twenty years before I see you next." Maria interrupted. Maria let go a sigh. "Yeah- I'll be up for Christmas." Maria turned to Emily and gave her a huge hug. "Bye Emily. You take care of your mother here, okay?"

"I will."

Maria stepped back from Liz and Emily and faced Michael. She smiled slightly. "Bye Spaceboy." Maria smirked.

Michael took in her into his arms and hugged her.

"Good-bye Maria."

Maria sighed- looked at Kyle and Lucy- and gave them each hugs. She hugged Alex and Isabel and promised to be there for Thanksgiving. Smiled at Tess and Derek and waved good-bye to everyone, before heading out to Max's.

"Hurry up Maxwell!" Maria shouted putting on her glasses and walking out the door.

Max smiled. He shook hands with Alex and Kyle, and even gave Tess a small kiss on the cheek. He came to Liz. Everything they needed to say had been said. Now there was a new bond between these two old soul mates; not quite what they had expected on the day he saved her life in that very place- nonetheless a connection had been made and could never be broken again. He took her hand.

"Bye Liz Parker."

"Bye Max Evans." She gently kissed his cheek. And whispered into his ear, "Take care of my best friend."

Max nodded and came over to Michael. He shook Michael's hand and pulled him aside. "Michael..."

"Bye Maxwell." Michael cut him off. Michael smiled and Max understood that all was done and things between them were good.

Max turned away.

"I guess I'll be seeing you at Christmas with Maria, right?"

Max laughed and approached Derek. He shook his hand and placed the cool metal object in it that had been waiting in his pocket all morning. Derek felt the cool necklace and looked at Max. "Twenty one years ago I gave that to Liz Parker. Twenty years ago she gave it back to me. It's one of the only things we have...from...our world. You can keep it...or give it to someone special..." Max hedged.

Derek thought for a moment, "Thanks...Dad."

Max's heart pounded inside him. He never expected Derek to say those words to him. That one word- that meant the world to Max- that meant somewhere out there he still had a son.

"Bye Derek."

Max walked out of the Crashdown and got into the car with Maria and sped off.

Tess gave Derek a questioning glance but Derek just gripped the necklace in his hand and pulled Emily out of the Crashdown and into the back room.

He smiled at her.

She pushed her hair behind her ears and blushed.

He took her hand.

She held onto it tight.

He leaned in.

She leaned in.

And they kissed.

::FLASH::

A little boy playing ball. People in the stands cheering as he ran the bases.

::FLASH::

A young girl running around a Diner. Laughing and pretending to wait tables.

::FLASH::

A young man sitting on his bed. Upset. Angry. A melted form in the corner. Resentment.

::FLASH::

A young woman at a grave. Gently placing flowers on the rough dirt. Longing. Hurt. Fear.

::FLASH::

The park- that same young woman and same young man. Smiles. Fears. And the chances.

Emily slowly pulled away. And looked at Derek; entranced by him. He was softly grinning.

He sighed as he pulled Emily into his arms.

"What are we going to do?" She replied.

Derek pulled away quickly and shot his hand into his pocket and pulled out a silver necklace. It was a symbol of sorts- a symbol she had never seen. Derek walked around behind Emily and clasped the necklace around her neck. Emily felt the coolness of the strange metal against her chest.

Derek explained.

"This is from Antar. Antar is where...is where my mother and ...father are from. I want you to have this."

It was large step for Derek.

Emily took his hand into hers and held it more tightly than before. "Derek as long as I wear this I'm with you and you're with me."

"I'm glad...and just to make sure...I'll be taking some trips to Maine with my friends."

Emily laughed. "Good. And just to make sure, I will be spending Spring Break in muggy Georgia." She cringed.

"Did you ever finish the scrapbook Emily?"

Emily smiled.

"No, scrapbooks are for after everything is over. I have a feeling this is just the beginning."

"Me too."

And Derek kissed Emily one last time. He pulled away slowly and drug her out to the dinning room. He told her good-bye and everyone else before he and Tess left quietly to go back to Georgia.

Alex and Isabel said their goodbyes with promises of visits and parties. Kyle and Lucy followed them. And it wasn't long before it was just Michael, Liz, and Emily.

Liz noticed her daughter's new accessory. She looked at it and remembered when another young man had given that same possession to another love struck young woman. And Liz knew. It wasn't an alien power- or some type of magic- she knew that destiny was making things right- through Derek and Emily. And Liz sighed thinking of only what was to come for her daughter and their family.

Emily sighed and gently whispered to Liz.

"I think I'm going to marry him."

"I think you are too but not for awhile..." She replied.

" Duh, mom...gee I'm only in high school..." Emily laughed.

Emily and Liz hugged for a moment.

"Well, I'm going to...going to go finish loading the car." Emily replied looking at Michael and Liz.

Liz became a tad nervous. It wasn't as if she'd never been alone with Michael; it was just this was very different.

Michael turned to the counter and pulled two somethings out from behind it. He smiled that cocky grin and approached her. Liz began to get nervous and did the classic nervous thing- stutter. "Uh...what's...that?"

Michael's smile became serious.

"I had to know the risk...so I had to know what your journal said."

Liz took a deep breath.

::FLASHBACK::

Michael and Liz standing in the same place. With her journal in his hands- he had taken it. He took it. She hadn't expected it. She hadn't dreamed it. She was scared of him- so frightened of what he would do to her. Then he shocked her and touched her. He called her a friend and told her that he had one more reason to envy Max Evans.

::FLASH TO PRESENT::

"I remember." Liz replied in awe as she took the journal. Then she got a little upset. "How did you get this?"

"Remember the night I was at your house. I went to go to the bathroom and I saw the closet open and the light on. I looked inside and found this box. A box full of things- and of course this journal. I took it."

Liz laughed. "I didn't even..."

"I know." Michael replied. He then handed her a wrapped package. Liz took it in her hands and opened it up. Inside of the package was a beautiful leather bound red journal. More beautiful than she had ever seen before. She fingered the lettering and the binding. She looked up to him as if to ask him why.

He took a step closer to her and took her hand gently.

"When I found your first journal- I read it- and I envied Max Evans. He had what I always wanted- needed- and I gave it back to you as a friend. That journal is full and that life is over."

"But this journal…this is for a new life."

Liz sighed and took his hands. And leaned in. Leaned closer. Closer to his face- his eyes- his heart. She whispered before she kissed him. "Thank you for giving me one reason to be with you."

And she kissed him. Kissed him slowly- and softy. Trusting Michael with heart- trusting someone else with her life- her kisses- and her soul. And Michael took Liz's hand and they walked to the car- to start life- learning about each other and what would come for them.

The Crashdown door slammed behind them and somewhere in the distance you could hear...


	11. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

_Dear Journal,_

_My name is Liz Guerin and I am still the most ordinary of girls._

_You see it wasn't how the story was supposed to go. I never planned it that way. I never planned for it to be about love- or friendships- or family-or parties- or unforgiving sins- or aliens or humans. It wasn't supposed to be about Max and me, or Max and Maria, or Michael and me, or Alex and Isabel, or Tess, or Jim or Amy. It's not supposed to be about any of those. It's supposed to be about the space between. The space between lives- and how sometimes- that space isn't so bad- and that it makes us who we are. And that the space between is where we all are- and where we'll find each other again._


End file.
